Boucle
by Karine-F
Summary: Quelque chose dérape lors d'un sort difficile. Par un concours de circonstances des plus incongru, Emma et Charmant se retrouve embourbés dans une boucle temporelle, les faisant revivre inlassablement la même journée… Ce qui aura des conséquences plutôt inattendues ! SQ.
1. Chapitre 1 - Le Commencement

_**Boucle.**_

Résumé : Quelque chose dérape lors d'un sort difficile. Par un concours de circonstances des plus incongru, Emma et Charmant se retrouve embourbés dans une boucle temporelle, les faisant revivre inlassablement la même journée… Ce qui aura des conséquences plutôt inattendues ! SQ.

 _(Fanfiction clairement inspirée par le 4x06 de Stargate SG-1 ! (et aussi par le film « Le Jour sans fin »)_

 **Chapitre 1** **: Le commencement.**

 **« Il faut l'effacer Regina !**

 **_ Je sais.**

 **_ Maintenant. »**

La brune grogna face à une masse d'habitants inquiets ayant envahis la mairie. Les Charmants menaient évidemment le groupe, accompagnés de Granny, Ruby, et d'Archie.

Regina les regardait durement jusqu'à ce qu'Emma arrive en trompe dans son bureau, presque essoufflée.

 **« Sheriff ! Il ne manquait plus que vous. S'exclama ironiquement Regina.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant à hauteur de ses parents.**

 **_ Il se passe qu'il y en a marre.** S'exclama gravement Granny sous le regard interrogateur d'Emma. **Le cercle formé par Zelena est toujours présent dans cette grange et il fait peur à tout le monde. Les gens ne sortent plus, de peur d'une nouvelle malédiction.**

 **_ Nous ne sommes pas obligé de nous en occuper « maintenant ». Ça peut attendre non ? demanda Emma.**

 **_ Ca fait des mois que ça dure. Mon chiffre d'affaire est en chute libre. La fréquentation de mon restaurant a baissé de moitié ! »**

Regina souffla en roulant des yeux, arrachant un regard noir de Granny.

 **« Ecoutez. C'est vous qui avez fondé cette ville, c'est votre sœur qui a fait ce cercle de malheur ! Il faut l'effacer le plus vite possible.**

 **_ Très bien !** S'exclama Regina en se levant, excédée. **Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Emma, venez avec moi.**

 **_ Pourquoi ? On ne peut pas simplement raser le tout ? Demanda la blonde, agacée.**

 **_ Nous ne sommes pas en train de parler d'un arbre à abattre là. Nous sommes en train de parler d'un portail magique à la puissance-**

 **_ Oui oui, ça va, j'ai compris ! S'exclama Emma en levant les bras. »**

Emma et Regina se tournèrent vers le groupe qui décida de s'éclipser. Enfin seule à seule, Regina se rassise lourdement sur son fauteuil.

 **« Bon. On commence quand ? Demanda la blonde en claquant ses deux mains entre elles.**

 **_ JE commence maintenant. Vous, vous détendez les habitants. Tiqua Regina en se levant et en prenant son manteau.**

 **_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Emma, à moitié en colère.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas de la magie blanche Emma. Ce portail invoque les plus sombres préceptes de la magie noire. Gold et moi allons nous en occuper.**

 **_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Siffla la blonde.**

 **_ Vous supposez bien. Sourit faussement Regina en s'évanouissant dans un nuage de fumée. »**

Emma souffla en sortant du bureau de Madame le Maire. Elle rejoignit le groupe qui l'attendait dehors. Il faisait déjà nuit. Il devait être au moins 20h.

 **« Bon. Elle va s'en occuper.**

 **_ Tu ne viens pas avec elle ? Demanda Snow, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ Non. Une histoire de « magie noire » que je ne saisirais pas selon elle. S'agaça Emma.**

 **_ La plupart des habitants nous attendent devant le Granny's. Nous devrions aller les rassurer et les informer. Répondit Charmant. »**

Emma acquiesça et tout le groupe se dirigea en direction du restaurant. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, une grande troupe y était regroupée. Emma y reconnu entre autre Leroy, Whale, Sidney ou encore l'ensemble des fées.

 **« Alors ? Se précipita sur eux la fée bleue, inquiète.**

 **_ Elle a accepté. Mais elle souhaite le faire seule ou avec Gold.**

 **_ Cette sorcière va encore nous plonger dans une autre malédiction si ça se trouve. Grogna Leroy dans sa barbe.**

 **_ Non. Je vous assure que non. Regina a changé. Elle nous aidera. Prononça Emma fièrement. »**

Un premier tremblement de terre interloqua l'ensemble des habitants. Emma regarda ses parents, inquiets tandis qu'un second tremblement de terre, plus puissant commença à créer un vent de panique parmi la troupe.

 **« Regina. Elle a un problème, nous devons aller l'aider ! S'exclama inquiète Emma.**

 **_ Snow, reste là et essaie de calmer la foule. Emma : allons y. Ordonna Charmant. »**

Emma fit un signe de la tête à son père. Les deux se précipitèrent vers la voiture de police garée non loin de là. En trompe, Charmant démarra et fit crisser les pneus devant l'ancienne demeure de Zelena. Rapidement, ils sortirent de la voiture et arrivèrent devant la grange. Gold y exerçait sa magie, seul contre la porte d'entrée. A l'intérieur s'y déroulait un vacarme incessant.

 **« Bon Dieu Gold, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Cria Charmant.**

 **_ Il se passe qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à ce fichu cercle ! Vous êtes trop têtu dans cette ville ! Répondit Gold, toujours aussi concentré.**

 **_ Où est Regina ? S'alarma Emma.**

 **_ Toujours à l'intérieur.**

 **_ Quoi ?! S'étrangla Emma. »**

La blonde s'approcha de Gold, le visage blême.

 **« Sortez là de là ! Ordonna-t-elle.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je fais Miss Swan ?!** S'agaça Gold, toujours aussi concentré. **J'ai besoin de vous.**

 **_ Que dois-je faire ?**

 **_ Emma ! C'est trop dangereux ! S'exclama Charmant tandis qu'un troisième tremblement de terre les secoua vivement.**

 **_ Je ne laisserais pas Regina là-dedans ! Gold ! Cria Emma désespérément.**

 **_ Vous n'avez qu'à m'assister, comme vous l'avez fait avec Regina à Neverland. »**

Emma acquiesça. Elle leva les mains dans la même posture que Gold. Rapidement, un filet de lumière blanche jaillit de ses mains, faisant s'ouvrir la porte de la grange vivement.

Un vent infernal y régnait. Le cercle était enflammé d'une lueur violette inquiétante tandis que Regina tentait tant bien que mal de contenir le flux magique émanant de l'habitacle.

 **« Regina ! S'exclama Emma, inquiète.**

 **_ Partez bande d'inconscients ! Vous voulez qu'on y passe tous ou quoi ? Cria Regina en ne sortant pas de sa position.**

 **_ Hors de question. Maugréa durement Emma en pénétrant dans la grange, déterminée.**

 **_ Emma ! S'exclama Charmant en suivant sa fille.**

 **_ Emma, non ! S'exclama également Regina en se rendant compte de l'intrusion de la sauveuse.**

 **_ Je ne te laisserais pas ici, à te débrouiller toute seule et peut-être mourir, c'est compris ?! Sors de là !**

 **_ Si je lâche, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera. Et je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Grimaça Regina en continuant son emprise magique sur le cercle. »**

Emma s'approcha de Regina. En un geste de soutien, elle posa sa main sur son bras. A ce contact, un éclat magique jaillit de leurs deux corps. Regina fut projetée dehors assez vivement tandis qu'Emma fut projetée vers le côté opposé, plus profondément dans la grange.

Charmant accourut vers sa fille tandis que Regina se leva difficilement.

Puis, elle redressa le visage. Il était effrayé et inquiet.

 **« Emma ! »**

Regina voulut accourir vers l'intérieur de la grange, mais Gold l'en empêcha vivement.

 **« N'y retourne pas, tu vas te faire tuer ! Lui ordonna Gold en la retenant de toutes ses forces.**

 **_ Lâche moi Rumple ! Je ne peux pas la laisser ! »**

Avant que Regina n'ait le temps de pénétrer dans la grange, une rafale referma la porte d'entrée et un éclat teinté de violet et de blanc envahit les lieux, s'étendant tout à coup sur l'ensemble de la ville de Storybrooke.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Boucle 1

_Pour répondre à Sailor Sayuri_ _: l'intrigue se situe mi saison 4, juste avant l'histoire avec l'Auteur. Ainsi, effectivement, Emma et Hook ont déjà voyagé dans le passé, Robin est toujours avec Regina, Zelena est retenue captive, son petit jeu ayant été découvert. Je tiens seulement à préciser que dans ma fiction, Emma et Hook ne sont pas ensembles._

 _Et déjà 17 reviews pour le premier chapitre ! Je suis ravie et heureuse que cette idée vous plaise !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **: Boucle 1**

 **« Et donc, est-ce que tu es d'accord ? »**

Ruby était plantée devant Emma, accoudée au bar, l'air soucieux. Emma fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Que faisait-elle là ?

Elle releva le regard vers la pendule du Granny's qui indiquait 9h30 du matin. Puis, elle regarda Ruby, en fronçant les sourcils encore plus intensément.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Emma, inquiète.**

 **_ Quoi ? Tu crois que je ne devrais pas ? S'empressa de demander Ruby, d'un ton terriblement inquiet.**

 **_ Je je… Je ne comprends rien. »**

Emma regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas avoir rêvé pourtant. Elle était dans la grange en compagnie de son père, sur le point de mourir et maintenant elle se retrouvait ici, vivant exactement la même scène que le matin auparavant.

Elle se redressa vers Ruby qui la regardait, l'air dur.

 **« Tu n'as rien écouté n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Tu ne te souviens de rien ? S'empressa de demander Emma, inquiète.**

 **_ Me souvenir de quoi ? S'agaça Ruby. »**

Soudain, la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et la clochette tinta. Emma se retourna et vit Regina franchir la porte d'entrée. Puis, elle se dirigea vers elle d'un pas assuré.

« **Miss Swan, toujours en train de discuter au lieu de travailler à ce que je vois. »**

Emma alterna son regard entre Regina et Ruby, d'un air quelque peu ahuri.

 **« Un problème ? Lui demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Alors vous non plus.**

 **_ Quoi ? Demanda Regina, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ Vous ne vous souvenez pas. S'inquiéta Emma.**

 **_ De quoi vous parlez encore Miss Swan ? Parce que si c'est encore pour tenter d'échapper à-**

 **_ Regina. Est-ce qu'on ne se trouvait pas ailleurs ? Demanda la blonde, les sourcils froncés. »**

Regina et Ruby se regardèrent alors, l'air interrogateur. Puis, observèrent de nouveau Emma.

 **« Où ça ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Dans la grange de Zelena.**

 **_ Quand ?**

 **_ A l'instant.**

 **_ Bien sûr que non. Répondit Regina toujours aussi suspicieuse.**

 **_ C'est sûr ? Demanda Emma, méfiante.**

 **_ Mais oui ! S'exclama Regina, mi surprise, mi agacée »**

Emma alterna son regard interrogatif et hagard entre Ruby et Regina, qui la regardait de la même manière. Puis, elle se tourna vers le restaurant où plusieurs clients prenaient encore leur petit déjeuner.

 **« Tout est parfaitement normal. Répondit Emma, presque sous le ton de la confidence.**

 **_ Emma. Tu es arrivé ici et nous avons commencé à discuter il y a près d'une demi-heure. Répondit Ruby.**

 **_ Ah bon ? Demanda Emma, un sourcil relevé.**

 **_ Tu viens ici chaque matin, avant ton service. Tout est toujours normal. Répondit Ruby sous le ton de l'évidence. »**

Après un long et étrange silence, Regina prit la parole.

 **« Miss Swan. Je crois que vous évitez la conversation alors reprenez-vous. Vous allez être en retard à la réunion. Répondit Regina en tentant de passer à autre chose.**

 **_ A la réunion ? Demanda Emma, les sourcils froncés. »**

Cette fois, Regina et Ruby regardèrent Emma en fronçant lourdement les sourcils.

 **« Emma. Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Ruby. »**

S'en suivit de nouveau un long silence durant lequel Regina et Ruby continuaient inlassablement d'observer Emma, suspicieuses.

 **« Je vais bien. Répondit Emma, peu convaincue. »**

Emma regarda de nouveau Ruby et Regina avant de partir, déboussolée. Regina regarda Ruby, les sourcils froncés. Puis, elle haussa les épaules et sortit à son tour du Granny's.

Rapidement, Emma entra et prit place dans la salle de conférence de la mairie. Autour de la table se trouvaient les Charmants ainsi que la fée bleue, Leroy et Gepetto.

Regina prit rapidement la parole en se levant prestement.

 **« Bon. Je sais que les derniers événements vous inquiète. Mais vous n'avez aucuns soucis à vous faire, il semble que Zelena soit, pour le moment, hors d'état de nuire grâce au bracelet que nous avons réussi à lui mettre autour du poignet et qui permet de retenir sa magie.**

 **_ Regina. Est-ce que nous n'en n'avons pas déjà discuté ? Demanda Charmant, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ J'allais justement le dire. Répondit Emma.**

 **_ Pardon ? Demanda Regina, le sourcil relevé.**

 **_ Vous voulez trouver un moyen de renvoyer Zelena dans son monde, mais le problème est que ça affecterait son bébé, qui a encore besoin de sa mère, ainsi que Robin qui se sentirait probablement coupable. Et ma mère veut trouver le moyen d'effacer le cercle qu'elle a construit dans sa grange. Répondit Emma, comme d'une grande évidence. »**

Toute l'assemblée se mit à observer Emma, intriguée.

 **« Oui. Répondit Snow en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Mais, on vient de le faire. Répondit Emma, comme prise d'une évidence.**

 **_ Non je ne crois pas. Répondit Snow.**

 **_ Moi, je crois que si. Répondit Charmant.**

 **_ Non et c'est justement pour ça que nous avons cette réunion. Répondit Regina, agacée.**

 **_ Je me souviens très bien avoir été assise là, à écouter Regina blablatérer sur la condition de Zelena en prison. Elle parlait d'une envie d'allaitement et de soin de machinchose.**

 **_ De soins post partum, je m'apprêtais à en parler. Répondit Regina en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Ah vous voyez ! Comment je le saurais ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Peut-être… que vous avez été voir Zelena en prison. Répondit Regina d'une moue interrogatrice.**

 **_ Peut-être qu'elle a été voir Zelena en prison ? Demanda la fée bleue d'une voix aigüe, démontrant là toute l'absurdité de cette théorie. »**

Emma observa la fée bleue d'un regard faussement noir avant de regarder de nouveau Regina.

 **« Je peux vous assurer que nous avons déjà fait ça. S'exclama Emma, agacée. »**

Tout le monde observa Emma d'un air suspicieux jusqu'à ce que Charmant ne prenne la parole.

 **« Je suis d'accord avec Emma. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu. Répond Charmant. »**

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. La secrétaire de Regina passa sa tête dans le chambranle de la porte.

 **« Mlle Mills, une personne est en train de vous demander et c'est urgent. C'est… A propos de la ville je crois.**

 **_ Demandez-leur si ça ne peut pas attendre s'il vous plait. Ordonna Regina tandis que sa secrétaire rebroussa chemin. »**

A ces paroles, l'ensemble des personnes présentes fixèrent la porte.

 **« C'est Gold. Répondit Emma.**

 **_ Et Belle. Compléta Charmant. »**

Regina regarda Emma et Charmant alors que la secrétaire toqua de nouveau à la porte. Elle passa de nouveau son visage à travers l'interstice.

 **« C'est Mr Gold ainsi que sa femme Madame le Maire. Ils disent que c'est très urgent et que ça ne peut pas attendre. »**

Tous regardèrent alors Charmant et Emma, le regard ahuri tandis qu'Emma haussa les sourcils, comme prise d'une évidence.

 **« Ils viennent pour nous informer que la boutique de Gold vient d'être volée et qu'il manque un artéfact très important qui serait potentiellement dangereux pour la ville. Dit Emma, d'une voix calme.**

 **_ Faites les entrer. Répondit Regina en ignorant sciemment les paroles de la blonde. »**

Gold pénétra dans la pièce, inquiet, la canne à la main tandis que Belle le suivait, gênée et presque paniquée.

 **« Nous avons un problème. Je viens de me faire cambrioler. Dit soudainement Gold d'une voix extrêmement dure.**

 **_ Quelqu'un a volé un objet qui pourrait s'avérer très dangereux entre de mauvaises mains. Compléta Belle. »**

Cette fois, Regina se tourna vivement vers Emma, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction tandis qu'elle haussa de nouveau des épaules, démunie.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Gold, suspicieux.**

 **_ Il se passe qu'Emma et Charmant prétendent avoir déjà vécu ces dernières heures. Répondit Snow.**

 **_ Ils viennent de prédire votre arrivée. Et la raison pour laquelle vous avez interrompu notre réunion. Compléta Leroy.**

 **_ Mais si je vous dis qu'on a déjà vécu ça ! S'exclama Emma, blasée.**

 **_ Et que nous nous apprêtons à détruire le cercle de Zelena ce soir ! Compléta Charmant. »**

Tous regardèrent le duo, intrigué. Puis, ils se mirent d'accord pour être examiné aussi vite que possible par le Dr Whale.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, ce dernier examina scrupuleusement Emma tandis qu'une infirmière s'occupait de Charmant, dans une même salle de consultation.

Regina faisait face à Emma, les bras croisés tandis que Snow, la fée bleue et Gold se tenaient à l'écart.

 **« D'accord, alors si j'ai bien compris, vous vous dirigiez vers la grange d'où provenaient les tremblements de terre. Gold était dehors. Il essayait d'ouvrir la porte et vous l'avez aidé. Mais moi, j'étais où ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Vous étiez dans la grange, à essayer de contenir la magie émanant du cercle.**

 **_ Soyez plus précise. Qu'est-ce que j'y faisais exactement ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Des espèces de flammes violettes s'échappaient du cercle. Et vous nous disiez de partir en nous traitant d'inconscients. Répondit Charmant tandis que l'infirmière vérifiait sa tension.**

 **_ Oh. Et donc, j'ai réussi à contenir la magie je suppose. Répondit Regina.**

 **_ C'était le cas. Jusqu'à ce que je refuse de vous laisser seule, que je m'approche de vous et qu'un espèce d'éclat de lumière nous fasse valser dehors, nous enfermant dans cette fichue grange, moi et David. Répondit Emma.**

 **_ C'était très fort et aveuglant. Puis, ça s'est étendu sur toute la ville. Compléta Charmant.**

 **_ Ensuite je me suis retrouvée au Granny's, devant mon chocolat du matin. Répondit Emma avec une facilité déconcertante. »**

Emma observa le Dr Whale qui la fixait, l'air étrange et incompréhensif.

 **« Nous… Ne leur avons trouvé aucun symptôme pour le moment. Peut-être que les résultats des examens pourront nous en apprendre plus, mais pour le moment, tous deux paraissent en très bonne santé. Conclut le Dr Whale, impuissant.**

 **_ A part le fait qu'ils se rappellent d'événements qui ne sont pas encore arrivés. Compléta la fée bleue, suspicieuse.**

 **_ Oui. Mais pourquoi Charmant et Emma, mais pas nous ? Souleva Snow. »**

Après les résultats peu concluants du Dr Whale, le duo partit de l'hôpital, soucieux. Gold suivit Emma et l'interpella près de la porte d'entrée du Granny's.

 **« Miss Swan ! L'interpella-t-il.**

 **_ Oui ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant.**

 **_ J'ai repensé à ce que vous avez dit à propos de cet éclat de lumière aveuglant. Et je continue à penser que ce n'est pas arrivé par hasard. Si vous me donnez plus de détails sur la façon dont Regina contenait la magie du cercle, peut-être pourrais-je »**

Gold n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ruby sortit en trombe, un plateau plein de verres remplis de soda à la main et le bouscula jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au sol, trempé.

 **« Oh Mon Dieu Mr Gold, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé ! Se confondit en excuse Ruby en l'aidant à se relever et en reprenant son plateau, tentant tant bien que mal de réunir ses verres maintenant vides.**

 **_ J'aurais dû vous prévenir. Releva Emma en pointant son index et en pénétrant dans le restaurant. »**

Après avoir mangé et vécu sa journée normalement, il était 19h lorsqu'Emma entra de nouveau dans le Granny's en soupirant lourdement. Elle vint s'attabler, en profitant pour commander un burger. Regina entra dans le restaurant et prit place aux côtés d'Emma.

 **« … Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Alors quoi ? Répondit Emma sèchement.**

 **_ Vous ne savez pas ce que je vais dire ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ A vrai dire, à l'heure actuelle, vous devriez vous êtes éclipsé de votre bureau pour aller voir Gold. Tout est changé maintenant. Répondit Emma.**

 **_ Oh… »**

Emma but une gorgée de son soda, réfléchissant, les yeux rivés sur la table en bois.

 **« Vous savez, j'ai réfléchi à cette histoire d'éclat de lumière. Commença à dire Regina, tout en croisant les bras sur la table.**

 **_ Et ?**

 **_ Et après vous vous êtes retrouvé ici, revivant les dernières heures précédant cet événement. Répondit Regina. »**

Emma resta silencieuse, visiblement hypnotisée par son verre.

 **« Il est possible que vos souvenirs ne soient pas simplement des souvenirs. Il est possible que les événements aient fait en sorte que vous ayez voyagé dans le temps.**

 **_ Pendant quoi ? 10h ? Demanda Emma, d'un ton désespérément accablée.**

 **_ Après tout, vous l'avez déjà vécu avec Hook en retournant dans la forêt enchantée, ce ne sera pas la première fois ! S'exclama Regina.**

 **_ Merci de me le rappeler. Cette période était vraiment… très réjouissante. Tiqua Emma.**

 **_ Je pense qu'il y a eu un… imprévu. Ceci n'a pas été programmé… Mais peut-être que ça n'arrivera pas une seconde fois. Peut-être avez-vous eu besoin de revivre cette journée pour nous empêcher d'aller nous occuper du cercle. Je vais faire plus de recherches là-dessus. Répondit Regina en se levant.**

 **_ Oui, faites donc. Souffla Emma. »**

Regina partit tandis qu'Emma restait accoudé à la table, pensive.

 **« Tenez-moi informée. Dites-moi tout. J'attendrais. Comme d'habitude. Souffla Emma alors qu'elle était seule à table. »**

Ruby servit à Emma sa commande. Emma se mit à manger lorsque ses parents entrèrent et vinrent prendre place à ses côtés à son tour, inquiète.

 **« Whale vient d'appeler. Comme il l'avait dit, toi et ton père êtes en parfaite santé.** Souffla Snow. **Tu as eu d'autres… prémonitions ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.**

 **_ Pas pour le moment. Est-ce que vous pourriez juste me laisser manger ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Oh. Désolé. Oui, nous allons »**

Snow fut coupé dans sa phrase par un grand tremblement de terre qui firent se lever l'ensemble des clients du Granny's.

Tous, ainsi qu'Emma et ses parents sortirent sur la terrasse.

Un éclat blanc et violet transperça les nuages. C'était aveuglant et irréel.

 **« Oh non. Souffla Charmant.**

 **_ Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil ! S'exclama Ruby.**

 **_ Et bien nous, si. Souffla Emma avant qu'un éclair blanc et violet s'abatte sur l'ensemble de la ville. »**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Boucle 2

**Chapitre 3** **: Boucle 2**

 **« Et donc, est-ce que tu es d'accord ? »**

Emma regarda Ruby, puis effondra sa tête contre le bois du bar, agacée et perdue. Elle souffla lourdement.

 **« Il fallait me le dire si je t'embêtais tant que ça. S'agaça Ruby.**

 **_ Mais non. C'est juste que… j'en ai marre, ça fait trois fois là ! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Pardon ? »**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée du Granny's tinta de nouveau. Emma se tourna et vit encore Regina arriver. Ruby sortit du champ de vision d'Emma, vexée.

 **« Miss Swan. Commença à s'exclamer Regina.**

 **_ Non. Ne dites rien. Je ne fais pas que discuter durant mon service ok ? »**

Regina haussa un sourcil et prit place aux côtés de la blonde qui soufflait lourdement.

 **« Un… problème ? Se risqua à demander Regina.**

 **_ Oh. Mise à part qu'il me semble que je vis la même journée en boucle, tout va parfaitement bien. Répondit sèchement Emma.**

 **_ Oh. Oui… Je comprends… Je sais que le quotidien à Storybrooke n'est pas toujours des plus réjouissant, mais**

 **_ Non Regina, vous ne comprenez pas. »**

Emma releva le regard vers Regina qui l'observait, interrogative. La blonde se tourna de façon à faire face à l'ancienne Reine et prit son ton des plus sérieux.

 **« Bon. Vous allez écouter exactement ce que je vais vous dire Regina et vous ne m'interromprez pas, c'est compris ? Demanda Emma gravement.**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ Non. Ecoutez-moi. »**

Regina roula des yeux. Puis, voyant l'air dur d'Emma, elle capitula.

 **« Bien. Répondit-elle doucement.**

 **_ Je vis la même journée en boucle. Littéralement.**

 **_ Comment ça ? Me demanda Regina, perdue.**

 **_ Le cercle de Zelena. Il a provoqué un problème dans le temps. Je suis prisonnière d'une boucle temporelle, et je ne fais que vivre la même journée en boucle. »**

Regina ouvrit et referma la bouche, ne sachant que dire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, David entra dans le Granny's. Il s'approcha d'Emma.

« **Emma. Ça recommence.**

 **_ Je sais. Dit-elle en grinçant des dents. »**

Regina se mit à observer tour à tour Charmant et Emma, d'un air interrogatif.

 **« David le vit, lui aussi.**

 **_ Mais enfin, comment vous… Vous devriez peut-être vous faire ausculter par Whale. Finit-elle par dire doucement.**

 **_ C'est inutile. Il ne trouvera rien. Acheva Charmant.**

 **_ Regina. Tu dois nous aider.**

 **_ Et bien… »**

Regina se leva et commença à triturer ses doigts, d'un air embêté.

 **« Et bien, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel à vrai dire.**

 **_ Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'on va rester coincé là ? S'exclama Emma, les yeux ronds.**

 **_ Non, enfin, je n'en sais rien. Il y a bien une autre personne qui pourrait nous aider… Peut-être. Répondit Regina en fronçant les yeux.**

 **_ Gold. Acheva Charmant. »**

Tous se regardèrent et partirent en direction de la boutique de Mr Gold. Emma était inquiète. Le fait que Regina n'ai aucune solution à leur proposer malgré sa grande expérience de la magie commençait doucement à l'angoisser… Et elle n'avait pas entièrement confiance en Mr Gold. Serait-il possible qu'ils se retrouvent condamnés à vivre cette satanée journée encore et encore ? Emma frissonna à cette pensée.

Regina les devança et entra dans la boutique, se plantant devant le comptoir de verre.

 **« Gold ! S'exclama la brune. »**

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Ténébreux passa sa tête à travers le rideau séparant le commerce de l'arrière-boutique. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le trio l'attendre.

« **C'est une réunion de crise ? Demanda-t-il en plaisantant.**

 **_ On peut dire ça oui. Tiqua sèchement Emma. »**

Gold avança et se planta devant Regina, Emma et Charmant.

 **« Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **_ Emma et son père prétendent être coincés dans le temps et revivre toujours la même journée.**

 **_ On ne prétend pas, c'est le cas. Grogna Emma. »**

Gold observa le groupe, puis sourit, amusé.

 **« C'est une blague c'est ça ?**

 **_ Regardez mon visage Gold. S'exclama David. »**

Charmant s'avança devant le Ténébreux, le regard impassible et on ne peut plus sérieux.

 **« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Demanda-t-il. »**

Gold effaça son sourire de son visage et fronça les sourcils.

 **« Et bien. Ce serait un cas… Plutôt inédit. Répondit Rumplestilskin.**

 **_ Oh non. S'effondra Emma dans une expression mélodramatique en se massant les tempes.**

 **_ Comment ça s'est déroulé exactement ? Demanda-t-il. »**

La blonde et son père soupirent d'avance. Aucuns n'avaient envie d'expliquer de nouveau les faits, mais ils semblaient en être obligés.

 **« Ecoutez, on va éviter les détails. Nous avons juste voulu effacer le cercle magique de Zelena et ça a mal tourné.**

 **_ Je suis désolée Emma, mais nous allons avoir besoin de plus de détails. Répondit Regina en grimaçant.**

 **_ Très bien. Pour faire court… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous et Gold étiez en train d'essayer d'effacer le cercle et ça a mal tourné. Finalement, une grande puissance commençait à s'y échapper et vous, Regina, essayiez de la contenir. Je suis arrivée et lorsque j'ai voulu vous aider, vous avez lâché prise.**

 **_ Comment avez-vous voulu l'aider ? Demanda Gold.**

 **_ Et bien… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir. J'étais très inquiète et vous n'arrêtiez pas de me hurler dessus pour que je m'en aille ! S'énerva Emma en s'adressant à Regina.**

 **_ Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ? Demanda la brune.**

 **_ Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser tomber. Répondit logiquement Emma. »**

Regina ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle rougit, regarda le sol avec gêne durant quelques secondes et se tourna vers Gold, tentant de reprendre contenance.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ J'ai… Peut-être quelque chose. »**

Gold s'éclipsa plusieurs minutes, laissant Regina, Emma et Charmant dans un silence pensant. Rumplestilskin réapparut, un énorme grimoire dans les mains. Il le posa lourdement sur le comptoir, laissant échapper une tonne de poussière.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Regina, curieuse en s'avançant.**

 **_ Un ouvrage très ancien.**

 **_ Vous croyez qu'on peut y trouver la solution ? Demanda Emma, se positionnant à côté de la brune.**

 **_ Je n'en sais rien.**

 **_ Comment ça vous n'en savez rien ?**

 **_ Ecoutez. La magie qu'a invoquée Zelena en créant ce cercle est très puissante, mais aussi très ancienne. »**

Pour illustrer ses dires, Gold ouvrit le livre et le retourna pour qu'il leur fasse face.

 **« Ce livre semble en expliquer les rudiments. Ça pourrait peut-être nous aider à y voir plus clair. Du temps de sa malédiction, j'en avais isolé une quarantaine de pages. Sauf que…**

 **_ Cette écriture… Fronça Regina en suivant les lignes des yeux.**

 **_ Je ne connais pas ce langage. Alors, cela faisait un moment que j'avais abandonné l'idée de le traduire. Compléta Rumplestilskin en reprenant le manuscrit. »**

Emma laissant tomber sa tête contre sa main dont le bras était accoudé au comptoir.

 **« Je suppose qu'on va devoir le traduire c'est ça ? Grogna-t-elle.**

 **_ Et bien… Le traduire en une journée est impossible alors… Vous allez devoir nous aider. Compléta Rumplestilskin. »**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Juste une idée

**Chapitre 4** **: Juste une idée.**

* * *

 _ *** Boucle 13 ***_

Emma, Charmant, et Rumplestilskin étaient assis autour d'une table. En face d'eux se trouvaient Regina devant un paperboard, un alphabet traduit et des lignes du manuscrit qu'elle tentait de traduire. Emma soufflait, las de revivre cette même scène encore et encore. Elle tournait comme une enfant sur son siège. Puis, elle se redressa, tiqua, se leva et prit la place de Regina. Sous son regard surpris, elle corrigea ses fautes et traduisit la page entière que Regina était en train d'entreprendre.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Charmant qui était accoudé, las devant le spectacle.

 **« David ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le stylo. »**

Il se leva, saisit le feutre de ses mains et prit le relai dans la traduction de ce qu'il connaissait déjà. Emma se rassise en soufflant.

 **« Depuis combien de temps avons-nous… Commença à prononcer Gold.**

 **_ Trop longtemps. Souffla Emma. »**

* * *

 _ *** Boucle 18 ***_

Emma regardait toujours Regina en train de traduire la même phrase, confondant l'expression « se rendre » avec « rentrer ». Elle enroulant les morceaux de feuilles présents sur la table, en en faisant des boules de papier. Puis, elle se mise à essayer de jongler.

Rumplestilskin se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

 **« Quoi ? Autant que je m'exerce. Se justifia-t-elle en tentant de jongler, sans grand succès. »**

* * *

 _ *** Boucle 23 ***_

Depuis plusieurs boucles, David s'était parfaitement exercé et maîtrisait le jonglage à 4 boules de papiers. Il le faisait aisément, sous le regard perplexe de Rumplestilskin.

 **« Ah oui, très fort. A moi ! S'exclama Emma avec joie en se levant.**

 **_ Miss Swan. Dois-je vous rappeler que ce que nous sommes en train de faire est important ? S'énerva Regina en se retournant. »**

* * *

 _ *** Boucle 26 ***_

David se dirigea vers Emma qui était accoudée au bar du Granny's comme chaque fichu matin. Elle avait commandé une assiette de frites sous le regard surpris de Ruby qui n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi elle se mettait à manger de pareilles choses à 10h du matin.

Charmant regarda à droite et à gauche, ne voyant aucune trace de Regina.

 **« Tu n'as rien dit à Regina ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.**

 **_ Non. Je m'accorde une boucle de repos. »**

David fronça les sourcils et prit place aux côtés d'Emma qui était plantée devant son assiette vide.

 **« Tu sais David, le problème, c'est qu'à chaque fois, chaque matin, je revis la même scène. Ruby me demande quelque chose et… Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est car je n'ai rien écouté la première fois. Avoua Emma, dépitée.**

 **_ Tu sais, il n'y a pas que toi qui vis ce genre de retour à la réalité désagréable. Grimaça Charmant, se souvenant qu'à chaque fois, il se retrouvait devant Mary Margareth le percutant avec un mug de café brulant. »**

Emma souffla.

 **« David. Si on ne se sort pas bientôt de là, je sens que je vais craquer. »**

Charmant leva un sourcil devant la mine déconfite de sa fille.

 **« Craquer. Ça veut dire devenir folle. Conclut Emma en observant toujours son assiette. »**

Puis, la blonde se saisit du tube de mayonnaise et de ketchup présents sur le comptoir et se mit à dessiner sur son assiette en y jetant de la sauce.

 **« Cinglée, dingue, aliénée, désaxée, ne plus être en pleine possession de ses moyens, démente, atteinte, COMPLEMENT BAJOT ! Cria-t-elle en levant son assiette sur laquelle était dessiné un visage en ketchup/mayonnaise tandis que tous les clients ainsi que Ruby l'observèrent, les yeux ronds. »**

* * *

 _ *** Boucle 32 ***_

David était en train de traduire la même page encore et encore sous le regard ahuri et perplexe de Regina qui parcourait le manuscrit, alternant son regard entre ces vieilles pages et le paperboard.

Mr Gold était assis à côté d'Emma qui s'étirait en soufflant.

 **« Miss Swan… Savez-vous combien de boucles vous avez… Enfin, nous avons traversé au juste ? Demanda-t-il en observant la traduction parfaitement exacte de David.**

 **_ Une trentaine je dirais. Je commence à perdre le compte. Souffla Emma.**

 **_ Ce doit être frustrant. Souleva-t-il.**

 **_ Oh. Oui. Répondit Emma sarcastiquement en lui lançant un regard noir.**

 **_ D'un autre côté, ça peut avoir ses avantages. Dit-il en notant la dernière traduction de David. »**

Emma se redressa sur son siège et regarda Rumplestilskin, interrogative.

 **« Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda-t-elle.**

 **_ Et bien, si vous savez à l'avance que cette journée redeviendra la même encore et encore… Vous pourriez faire je ne sais pas moi. N'importe quoi… »**

David se stoppa dans son écriture tandis qu'Emma observa Gold, les yeux ronds.

 **« Vous n'auriez plus besoin de penser aux conséquences de vos actes. Vous pourriez faire ce que vous voudriez durant autant de temps que vous le désireriez. Acheva-t-il en continuant de prendre note des dernières traductions notées. »**

Emma ouvrit la bouche et se retourna vers David qui l'observait avec intérêt. Un sourire espiègle se dessina alors sur son visage. Elle se leva lentement sous le regard interrogateur de Regina, tentant de paraître la plus naturelle et neutre possible.

 **« Mmh. Excusez-moi… Dit-elle en partant, suivit de près par David, laissant Gold et Regina seuls. »**

A leur départ, la brune se tourna vers Mr Gold, les mains sur les hanches.

 **« Alors là, c'est malin Rumple. Très malin. Souleva Regina en lançant un regard noir au sorcier.**

 **_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules, ne voyant aucun problème à ce qu'il venait de dire à Charmant et à Emma. »**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Et si on s'amusait ?

**Chapitre 5** **: Et si on s'amusait ?**

* * *

 _ *** Boucle 33 ***_

 **« Bon. T'es prête ? Demanda Charmant.**

 **_ Tu rigoles ? Je rêve de ça chaque nuit.**

 **_ Super ! S'exclama enthousiaste David. »**

Père et fille se trouvait dans la Mercedes de Regina qu'ils étaient parvenu à subtilement voler. Ils se trouvaient à l'extrémité de la route principale de Storybrooke sur laquelle se trouvaient le Granny's, la bibliothèque ou encore l'horloge.

David enclencha la première vitesse.

« **3\. Dit-il.**

 **_ 2. Continua Emma.**

 **_ 1. Acheva-t-il.**

 **_ C'EST PARTI ! Hurla Emma toute vitre ouverte. »**

David fit crisser les pneus sur le bitume, se faisant se retourner l'ensemble des passants. Il fonça à toute vitesse sur le boulevard, passant rapidement la 6éme vitesse.

Emma criait et riait à gorge déployée. Seulement, à leur arrivée aux abords de l'horloge, Pongo se jeta sur le trottoir.

 **« ATTENTION ! S'exclama Emma. »**

Charmant freina alors de toute ses forces, mais ne parvint pas à éviter le pauvre chien qui fut percuté de plein fouet. Archie se précipita sur lui, tandis que Charmant et Emma sortirent du véhicule.

« **MISS SWAN ! S'exclama rouge de colère Regina.**

 **_ Mon chien, mon pauvre Pongo ! Vous l'avez TUÉ ! S'exclama Archie, en colère, désignant Charmant et sa fille.**

 **_ Il reviendra à la prochaine boucle. Acheva Emma calmement.**

 **_ Il faut espérer. Grimaça David. »**

* * *

 _ *** Boucle 34 ***_

Avec soulagement, Emma avait aperçu Pongo le matin même, promené par Archie dans les rues de Storybrooke.

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement de ses parents afin d'en informer son père. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit Mary Margareth, le visage rouge de colère et les cheveux trempées, à quatre pattes sur le sol, une éponge en main.

 **« Mmmh. Mary Margareth ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Emma ! Tu ne devineras JAMAIS ce que ton père a fait ! S'exclama-t-elle en jetant l'éponge et en se levant.**

 **_ Non… Souffla-t-elle interrogative.**

 **_ Je l'ai percuté avec mon mug de café ce matin, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Et ce… ce… ce malade a pris la brique de lait et me la versait sur la tête ! Regarde ! S'exclama Snow en désignant ses vêtements et sa coiffure déplorable. »**

Emma observa sa mère et ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Elle partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable avant de sortir de l'appartement, se tenant encore les cotes.

* * *

 _ *** Boucle 35 ***_

 **« Miss Swan, toujours en train de discuter au lieu de travailler à ce que je vois.**

 **_ Regina ? Interpella Emma rapidement, l'air pensif.**

 **_ … Oui ? Demanda la maire, hésitante, en prenant place aux côtés de la blonde.**

 **_ Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit de quitter Robin ? Demanda Emma, le regard dans le vide.**

 **_ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Demanda incrédule Regina.**

 **_ Oh et bien, parce qu'il… »**

Emma tourna son regard vers Regina qui l'observait, les yeux plissés.

 **« Il n'est pas très attirant. Acheva la blonde.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire voyons. Robin est-**

 **_ Robin est un con. Il vous a largué une première fois, il n'a pas hésité une seconde avant de se taper de nouveau Mariane. Bon. Ok il était repartit avec, mais il était censé continuer à vous aimer aussi. Il n'était pas obligé de la foutre dans son lit ! Je crois que son cerveau ne se situe pas dans sa tête. S'exclama Emma. »**

Regina ouvrit la bouche et la referma, interdite. Puis, elle se remise face au comptoir, ouvrant de nouveau la bouche sans savoir quoi dire.

 **« Je pense que vous devriez vous venger et coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis disponible si vous voulez. J'ai élaboré tout un plan depuis plusieurs boucles pour qu'on puisse coucher ensemble. Je vous ai déjà vu me mâter, alors je sais que je vous plais. Enfin. Je dis ça pour vous, vous en faites ce que vous voulez. Répondit Emma en haussant les épaules. »**

La blonde se leva et apposa ses lèvres contre la joue de Regina qui restait là, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

 **« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais vous faire monter au rideau bien mieux que ce pitoyable sapin. Et vous n'aurez plus envie de retourner avec lui après, croyez-moi. Glissa Emma sensuellement dans l'oreille de la brune qui était crispée, partagée entre la surprise et la gêne. »**

Ruby avait lâché le verre qu'elle était en train de nettoyer et l'avait laissé tomber sur le sol, prise de cours par le geste d'Emma qu'elle avait aperçu non loin d'elles.

Emma repartit, la démarche légère et plutôt fière d'elle. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de franchir la porte de sortie.

 **« Une fois qu'on a goûté aux blondes, on ne peut plus s'en passer ! Cria-t-elle avant de quitter le restaurant. »**

Regina regarda autour d'elle en clignant des yeux. Tous les clients du restaurant étaient figés sur elle, l'observant avec insistance et quelque peu choqués. La brune rougit fortement et repartit, gênée, du Granny's.

* * *

 _ *** Boucle 40 ***_

 **« Bon, tu l'as oui ou non ? S'exclama Emma, agacée.**

 **_ Oui, je l'ai, mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu en a besoin. Fronça des sourcils Charmant en tendant une immense valise à Emma.**

 **_ C'est… Personnel.**

 **_ Tu sais en jouer au moins ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **_ Tu me prends pour une imbécile ? Ça fait 20 boucles que j'apprends. J'avais déjà quelques notions de toute façon. »**

La démarche assurée, Emma se dirigea vers le Granny's. Il était tard, mais elle savait exactement à quelle heure il fallait qu'elle y aille. Elle posa l'étui à guitare non loin d'elle et la sortit de sa valise.

 **« Emma ? Mais qu'est-ce que- Commença à l'interroger Ruby.**

 **_ Laisse-moi faire Ruby. J'ai quelque chose à dire. »**

Elle se tourna vers le restaurant et vit que la moitié des clients la dévisageait. Puis, elle aperçut Regina dans le fond du Granny's, penchée sur ses dossiers, concentrée.

 **« Parfait ! S'exclama-t-elle. »**

Emma escalada une chaise haute et se retrouva sur le comptoir, sous le regard éberlué de Ruby ainsi, cette fois, de tous les clients dont elles avaient retenu l'attention. Un silence de mort régnait à présent. Regina avait relevé le regard.

Elle avait plissée les yeux en sa direction, tentant de comprendre le comportement d'Emma, en vain.

 **« Je voudrais dédicacer cette chanson à Regina, le soleil de Storybrooke. Quel dommage que je n'ai pas été coincée dans ces boucles avec vous. »**

La brune ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et d'interrogation tandis que les clients se tournaient vers elle.

 **« Ça parle de toi et de ton esprit si contradictoire. Comment peut-on être aussi belle et paraître si froide et inaccessible à la fois, il va falloir m'expliquer ! S'exclama Emma. »**

La brune s'enfonça dans son siège, rouge de honte. Elle tenta de faire abstraction des regards insistants, mais tout ce qu'elle éprouvait à l'instant n'étaient que des bouffées de chaleur inexplicables.

 **« Bordel, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Ricana la blonde. »**

Emma entama les premières notes d'un classique qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, « Wish you were here » des Pink Floyd.

* * *

 _ *** Boucle 41 ***_

Charmant se précipitait dans l'hôpital, tenant fermement la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

 **« David mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?! S'exclama Snow, inquiète.**

 **_ Un dernier compte à régler. »**

David aperçut enfin la personne qu'il cherchait et sourit d'avance.

 **« Whale ! Interpella-t-il.**

 **_ Oui ? Demanda le médecin en se retournant. »**

Le médecin n'eut pas le temps de réagir. David arriva et lui assena un immense coup de poing dans la figure, le faisant lourdement tomber sur le sol.

 **« DAVID ! NON MAIS TU ES FOU ! S'exclama Snow, la main plaquée sur la bouche.**

 **_ Ça, c'est pour m'avoir piqué ma femme. Conclut calmement et fièrement Charmant avant de rebrousser chemin, reprenant au passage la main de Snow qui observait toujours Whale à terre, se tenant le nez qui saignait abondamment. »**

* * *

 _ *** Boucle 45 ***_

 **« Et donc, est-ce que tu es d'accord ?**

 **_ Ruby. Il faut que je te pose une question et c'est très sérieux.**

 **_ … Oui ?**

 **_ Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a des personnages de dessin animés autre que Disney à Storybrooke ? »**

Ruby observa Emma, suspicieuse. La clochette du restaurant tinta et Regina fit son apparition.

« **Miss Swan, toujours en train de discuter au lieu de travailler à ce que je vois.**

 **_ Ah Regina ! Tu tombes très bien.** S'exclama Emma. **Est-ce que c'est possible que d'autres personnages que des Disney soient dans la ville ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Et bien… Je n'en sais rien… Pourquoi ? Demanda Regina, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ J'aurais tellement eu envie de connaître d'autres personnages en espérant qu'ils soient réels. Genre Esteban, Tao et Zia ! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Este… Qui ? Demanda Ruby.**

 **_ Esteban ! Les Mystérieuses cités d'Or ! OH ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas ! »**

Ruby et Regina se regardèrent, incompréhensives.

 **« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses ?! Les médaillons du Soleil qui permettent de découvrir les mystérieuses cités d'or, le Grand Condor qui leur permet de voyager ! Le générique de ce truc est le meilleur des années 80 voyons ! »**

Regina ouvrit la bouche.

 **« Miss Swan, mais qu'est-ce que-**

 **_ Enfant du Soleil, tu parcoures la terre, le ciel, cherche ton chemin c'est ta vie c'est ton destin ! Et le jour la nuit, avec tes deux meilleurs amis, à bord du grand condor tu recherches les CITES D'OOOOOR ! Se mit à chanter Emma en tapant des mains sur le comptoir. »**

Puis, la blonde se leva et se posta derrière Regina. Elle apposa ses mains sur ses épaules sous le regard ahuri des deux jeunes femmes et de l'ensemble du restaurant qui l'observait en train de chanter à tue-tête, amusée alors que d'autres riaient.

Puis, la blonde se détacha de Regina pour partir en dansant et en chantant, sous les rires des clients et le sourire amusée de Ruby. Regina ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à son départ, en l'entendant toujours fredonner au dehors.

* * *

 _ *** Boucle 50 ***_

Charmant continua la traduction des pages. Ils en étaient à la moitié.

 **« Je pense que le… bug si on peut appeler ça comme ça vient de vous deux. S'exclama Gold en désignant Emma et Regina.**

 **_ Nous deux ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Emma, vous maitrisez une grande magie blanche. Regina vous, c'est la magie noire. Ces deux formes de magie ne sont pas censées collaborer. Elles sont en perpétuelle dualité. Je vais approfondir ça. Acheva Gold en se levant. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils face au départ de Rumplestilskin.

 **« Nous vous inquiétez pas, ça fait 5 boucles qu'il dit ça. On ferait mieux de se concentrer sur cette traduction. Acheva Emma.**

 **_ Oh… Très bien… Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Demanda Regina.**

 **_ Parce que sinon, il va continuer à parler encore et encore. J'ai besoin d'une pause. Souffla Emma. »**

Regina sourit et se reconcentra sur le paperboard.

 **« Regina ? Demanda Emma en observant la brune.**

 **_ Oui ? Répondit-t-elle en réorientant son regard vers elle.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous feriez, vous, à ma place ?**

 **_ Comment ça Miss Swan ?**

 **_ Et bien, à vrai dire, nous avons fait pas mal d'interludes durant les boucles. On a fait des trucs… Un peu dingues. Ricana Emma.**

 **_ Comme ?**

 **_ On a renversé Pongo, j'ai chanté dans le Granny's, Charmant a cassé la figure de Whale, j'ai tagué l'école d'Henry, j'ai improvisé un concert de Nirvana dans votre bureau, j'ai volé votre voiture…**

 **_Vous avez QUOI ? S'exclama Regina.**

 **_ Oh ça va, elle est intacte maintenant.**

 **_ Mmmh. Maugréa Regina d'un air désapprobateur.**

 **_ Alors. Que feriez-vous ?**

 **_ Et bien… »**

Regina leva le regard, semblant réfléchir instantanément.

 **« Je tuerais Snow bien évidemment.**

 **_ Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ? Répondit Emma en relevant un sourcil.**

 **_ Sinon il y a énormément de choses que je ne pourrais jamais me permettre de faire en temps normal mais qui serait extrêmement tentantes bien sûr. Acheva Regina.**

 **_ Dites-les moi ! S'exclama Emma, avide de nouvelles idées.**

 **_ Non. Je ne peux pas… Peut-être que cette boucle est la dernière. S'exclama Regina en souriant.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas la dernière, nous allons devoir faire quelque chose sinon, c'est infini. Et pour l'instant nous n'avons rien fait alors… Il faut juste qu'on termine cette fichue traduction et nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié.**

 **_ Oh… »**

Regina afficha une mine gênée et désolée pour Emma.

 **« Vous pourriez venir avec moi. Acheva Emma.**

 **_ Où ça ?**

 **_ Faire des trucs dingues Regina. Faites-les avec moi, on va s'amuser ! S'exclama la blonde.**

 **_ Oh non, surement pas ! Ricana Regina.**

 **_ Allez ! Je vous jure qu'il n'y aura aucune conséquence ! »**

Regina sembla hésiter.

 **« Vous pourrez torturer ma mère. Chuchota Emma, ravie.**

 **_ …Vraiment ? Demanda Regina en chuchotant, elle aussi, amusée. »**

Emma hocha la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes observèrent Charmant, attelé à la traduction et s'éclipsèrent dans le plus grand des silences.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Nouvelle perspective

**Chapitre 6** **: Nouvelle perspective**

 **« Vous êtes sure de vous Miss Swan ?**

 **_ Bien sûr.**

 **_ Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas tuer Snow au juste ? Demanda Regina, suppliante.**

 **_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous l'avez fait au moins une dizaine fois. David m'a fait promettre de vous faire arrêter sinon, il m'a dit qu'il m'interdirait de refaire d'autres journées avec vous. »**

Regina croisa les bras et bouda tandis qu'Emma préparait une étrange mixture dans un coin du salon de la brune.

 **« Il y a même une fois où vous êtes morte. Vous m'avez fait vachement peur. Acheva Emma.**

 **_ Je tue votre mère plus de fois que nécessaire sans que vous sourcilliez, j'y passe durant une journée et vous vous en inquiétez ? Demanda Regina, le sourcil relevé et un air terriblement amusé sur le visage.**

 **_ Oui et bien… Ce n'est pas pareil d'accord. Eluda Emma en faisant un signe de la main et en grinçant des dents. »**

Regina sourit sans qu'Emma ne puisse le voir et se pencha en face d'elle.

 **« Ça pue votre truc.**

 **_ C'est pas fait pour être senti. Bon. C'est prêt ! Claqua des mains Emma, satisfaite.**

 **_ Je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir faire ça finalement. Répondit la brune en grimaçant.**

 **_ Ecoutez. J'ai fait ça durant mon adolescence et c'est plus drôle que de se prendre une cuite d'accord ? Vous n'avez jamais essayé. C'est impardonnable. Acheva Emma.**

 **_ Oui et bien… J'avais Henry avec moi. Je n'allais quand même pas m'amuser à faire des expériences avec mon corps.**

 **_ Vous auriez dû. On peut découvrir des choses très plaisantes. Répondit Emma sous un ton séducteur, rempli de sous-entendus.**

 **_ Arrêtez vos bêtises Miss Swan et donnez-moi ça. »**

Regina se saisit de l'objet tendu par la blonde et l'observa, hésitante.

 **« Vous êtes VRAIMENT sûre ?**

 **_ Regina. Ça suffit maintenant. »**

Emma alluma son briquet tandis que la brune inspira une lente bouffée de la préparation à base d'herbe qu'Emma leur avait concoctée.

Puis, la brune souffla et toussa lourdement.

 **« C'est dégoutant. Dit-elle en tendant le joint à Emma.**

 **_ Quoi ?! »**

Emma prit elle aussi, une longue bouffée, mais ne toussota pas comme la brune et sembla réfléchir longuement.

Puis, elle sourit, le regard dans le vide.

 **« Je ne suis pas d'accord. A vrai dire, c'est une des meilleures que j'ai pu gouter. Je me doutais bien que tous les personnages d'Alice au Pays des merveilles ne pouvaient être que sous drogue. Acheva Emma.**

 **_ Oui et bien, gardez ça pour vous, le goût est affreusement dégueulasse.**

 **_ Ah non alors ! Ce n'est pas le goût qui compte, c'est l'effet. »**

La blonde tandis de nouveau le roulé à Regina qui en reprit un petite bouffée en grimaçant. Toutes deux étaient maintenant assise l'une à côté de l'autre, à même le sol, devant la table basse. Emma s'allongea sur le tapis, sous le regard interrogatif de Regina.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?**

 **_ Vous devriez vous allonger. Dans 5 minutes, vous risquez de ne plus être capable de marcher droit.**

 **_ Quoi ? C'est ridicule voyons. »**

Regina tenta de se lever mais, prise d'un vertige, elle se retint au canapé. Emma pouffa de rire. Les effets de ce qu'elles avaient pris commençaient à se faire ressentir.

 **« Pourquoi vous vous êtes levé ?**

 **_ J'ai… faim. Répondit Regina en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ C'est normal. »**

Regina s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et revient quelques minutes plus tard, un paquet de chocolat dans la main. Elle voulut s'asseoir avec grâce, mais elle vit soudain la pièce tournoyer et trébucha presque sur le corps d'Emma qui ria, cette fois plus franchement. 

**« Fichue paire de talons à la con. Maugréa Regina en se redressant et en ôtant ses chaussures avec toute la disgrâce de l'univers, les faisant valser à travers la pièce. »**

Regina s'allongea à côté d'Emma, leurs deux corps se touchant imperceptiblement tandis que la blonde ne cessait de pouffer de rire.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que vous riez encore ?**

 **_ Parce que… Vous n'arrêtez pas de me reprendre sur mon langage, mais vous n'êtes pas mieux Mlle Mills. »**

Regina pouffa de rire elle aussi, sans trop qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

 **« Ce n'est même pas drôle.**

 **_ Je sais. »**

Emma et Regina se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire, d'un rire joyeux et incontrôlé. Puis, le visage de la blonde se tourna vers son interlocutrice, qui planta ses yeux dans les siens en souriant.

 **« Regina. C'est quoi ta PIRE expérience sexuelle ?**

 **_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez savoir ça ? Demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Pour rire encore un peu. Répondit Emma en souriant bêtement. »**

La brune posa son index sur la bouche, abordant une mine réfléchie totalement caricaturale qui amusa Emma.

 **« Et bien… Il y a bien quelque chose. Sourit Regina.**

 **_ Quoi ?**

 **_ Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir vous raconter ça.**

 **_ Allez ! S'il te plait.** Supplia Emma d'un air de chien battu. **Je jure de ne jamais t'en reparler.**

 **_ Bon… Très bien… Une fois, Graham a voulu jouer à une sorte de jeu incluant de la chantilly. Je n'étais pas spécialement pour, mais pourquoi pas après tout, autant essayer… Nous nous sommes plutôt bien amusés il faut dire jusqu'à ce qu'il parte et je tombe sur le flacon dans la cuisine. La date de péremption était dépassée d'au moins un mois. »**

Emma ne put se retenir de rire à gorge déployée.

 **« J'ai vomi toute la nuit après ça. »**

Puis, Regina rejoignit Emma dans son fou rire.

 **« Vous êtes incroyable Regina ! Quel dommage que je ne sois pas coincé dans ces fichues boucles temporelles avec vous ! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas grave, c'est tout comme ! Rectifia Regina en souriant.**

 **_ Oh et bien, je ne vous cache pas que c'est fatiguant de sans cesse vous convaincre de ne pas tuer une énième fois ma mère… »**

Regina ria.

 **« … Mais je dois avouer que vous avez un don incroyable pour me surprendre.**

 **_ Ah bon ? Demanda Regina d'un air séducteur.**

 **_ Vous avez sans arrêt de nouvelles idées alors que c'est toujours la même journée qui se répète. Vous êtes imprévisible et je dois le dire, très rafraîchissante ! »**

Regina sourit grandement puis observa Emma, d'un regard pénétrant.

 **« Emma. On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez une superbe femme ? Demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ A vrai dire, on ne me le dit jamais. Répondit Emma en souriant.**

 **_ C'est bien dommage. Car c'est vrai. Acheva Regina en reprenant position, le regard rivé sur le plafond.**

 **_ Merci, mais je ne vous égale pas en la matière Majesté. »**

Regina lança un sourire séducteur à Emma. Henry entra en trombe dans le manoir, puis arriva dans le salon et observa les deux jeunes femmes sur le sol, riant l'une à côté de l'autre.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Beurk, mais ça sent mauvais ici ! S'exclama le jeune homme.**

 **_ Ah mon fils ! Chair de ma chair, sang de mon sang. Je t'aime tu sais. S'exclama Emma béatement.**

 **_ Moi aussi je t'aime. Répondit Regina en relevant le regard vers le petit brun et en souriant.**

 **_ Bon… Bon. Je crois que… Je vais allez chez… Mes grands-parents. Répondit Henry en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Fait donc ça gamin. Nous apprenons à nous connaître, ta mère et moi. Répondit Emma en observant Regina.**

 **_ Elle a dit que j'étais très rafraîchissante ! S'exclama d'un ton ravi Regina.**

 **_ Oh euh… C'est très bien… Je suppose. Répondit le garçon avant de froncer les sourcils et de repartir. »**

Emma soupira d'aise.

 **« Notre fils est génial.**

 **_ Oui, c'est le cas de le dire. Nous avons fait un superbe travail d'équipe.**

 **_ Un travail d'équipe ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Oui. Tu l'as conçu, je l'ai élevé. Maintenant, on est toute les deux ensembles pour son adolescence. Dit Regina en souriant.**

 **_ Oui… Même si…**

 **_ Même si quoi ? Demanda la brune.**

 **_ Tu n'as jamais remarqué que quand on est enfant, on est très con ?**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **_ Moi, quand j'étais gamine, j'adorais les magnets sur les frigos. Alors que, avouons-le, c'est moche. Ça ne sert à rien. J'aimais tout ce qui ne servait à rien. Je faisais des collections dégoutantes de cartes de joueurs de foot qu'on trouve dans les paquets de fromages. »**

Regina éclata de rire. Les effets de ce qu'elles avaient pris étaient à présent bien encrés.

 **« Et je te jure que c'est vrai, sur la route de l'école, je ramassais même des cailloux et je faisais collection des plus beaux. Je prenais des feuilles mortes, des clous, des galets, des trucs complétement merdiques ! Et le pire, c'est que j'ai mis hyper longtemps à m'en débarrasser ! S'exclama Emma sous le fou rire de Regina.**

 **_ Tu sais Emma, il y a beaucoup de choses complétement inutiles dans ce monde !**

 **_ Comme quoi ? Demanda Emma, curieuse.**

 **_ Je n'en sais rien. Le café décaféiné, la bière sans alcool… Il y a aussi les pigeons. Ça ne sert à rien un pigeon. Réfléchit longuement Regina.**

 **_ Le comble, c'est le papier toilette parfumé. Et en plus, ils en font des parfums différents, comme si tu allais subitement sentir bon. C'est de l'arnaque et en plus, personne n'ira jamais vérifier. S'exclama la blonde tandis que Regina éclata de rire.**

 **_ Emma. Tu es la personne la plus drôle, naïve, belle et incroyablement géniale que j'ai pu rencontrer ! S'exclama Regina. »**

Emma sourit longuement à Regina, heureuse d'entendre de pareils compliments sortir de sa bouche. L'herbe avait le don de délier la langue et cet effet n'était pas sans lui déplaire et lui faire découvrir ce que la brune pensait véritablement d'elle.

Finalement, cette malédiction n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise après tout…


	7. Chapitre 7 - Apprentissage maladroit

**Chapitre 7** **: Apprentissage maladroit**

 **« Concentrez-vous Miss Swan.**

 **_ Oui et bien, ce n'est pas facile ! Montrez-moi encore. Demanda Emma, suppliante, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.**

 **_ Vous êtes terriblement cruelle. Je ne sais pas encore si j'aime ça. Répondit Regina en souriant elle aussi.**

 **_ Je suis sûre que si. »**

Regina sourit d'un air coupable. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient allongées, le ventre contre le sol. Elles étaient en face du Granny's, bien cachées derrière un tas de buissons.

Regina regarda attentivement les alentours, puis repéra sa cible.

Elle fit un léger mouvement du poignet. En un éclair, la personne visée se retrouva bousculé dans le vide, sans aucune raison.

Emma pouffa de rire tandis que Regina sourit de délectation en voyant le jeune homme regarder partout autour de lui, l'air hagard.

Regina se tourna vers Emma.

 **« A vous maintenant.**

 **_ Mmmh. »**

Emma observa à son tour le trottoir. Elle aperçut Archie. Parfois, son côté un peu trop gentil et compréhensif l'agaçait, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle trouva sa prochaine victime.

Elle l'observa longuement, le regard fixe, la mine concentrée. Elle fit un mouvement de main similaire à celui de Regina auparavant.

Le psychanalyste ne sourcilla pas. Pire, il continuait sa balade avec Pongo, un sourire niais planté sur le visage.

Emma grogna de frustration.

 **« Je n'y arriverais jamais. Souffla Emma.**

 **_ Mais si, faites-moi confiance. Vous devez… Ressentir la magie. Vos pouvoirs se basent sur vos ressentis. Regardez la personne que vous visez. Lui intima Regina. »**

Emma hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur un inconnu choisi au hasard.

 **« Bien. »**

Regina s'approcha d'Emma. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et se pencha vers elle en observant toujours le Granny's. Elle arborait une attitude très sensuelle sans même s'en rendre compte. Le contact de la brune provoqua un courant électrique plutôt agréable dans le corps entier de la sauveuse.

 **« A présent, concentrez-vous sur… Un moment très agréable de votre vie. Souffla Regina. »**

Emma put sentir le souffle chaud de la brune vers son oreille. La blonde dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas fermer les yeux, ne pas laisser le rouge lui monter au joue, la chaleur envahir son corps.

 **« … Et redirigez-le vers la personne concernée. Répondit Regina en chuchotant et en pressant sa main sur le bras de la blonde. »**

Emma ne se rendait pas encore compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Elle tenta d'écouter les recommandations de Regina, redirigeant l'ensemble de ses sensations actuelle vers la personne qu'elle visait.

En une seconde à peine, le jeune homme se retrouva projeté vivement dans les airs.

Regina lâcha soudainement le bras d'Emma et porta sa main à sa bouche pour empêcher le soupir de surprise menaçant de sortir de sa bouche.

Emma sursauta.

 **« Merde ! S'exclama Emma. »**

Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'Archie accouru vers le jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever, difficilement.

 **« Bon… C'était… Assez inattendu. Lâcha Regina.**

 **_ Désolé. Grimaça Emma en regardant la brune.**

 **_ A quoi vous pensiez ? »**

Emma retint de nouveau sa respiration, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle évita le regard de Regina et observa de nouveau la route.

 **« A rien. Répondit Emma rapidement.**

 **_ Allons Miss Swan, c'est stupide de ne rien me dire, je ne me souviendrais de rien de toute façon. »**

Emma resta silencieuse, interdite et se retenait à présent de se ronger les ongles. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu ce tic, 10 ans peut-être ?

 **« Moi je pense… A ma première rencontre avec Daniel. Répondit Regina avec un sourire nostalgique.**

 **_ Vraiment ? Demanda Emma en se tournant vers elle, surprise.**

 **_ Oui. Il était très séduisant. Timide certes, mais il a été le premier à me regarder comme une véritable femme. C'est toujours grisant de ressentir un désir profond pour quelqu'un non ? Demanda Regina en haussant les épaules.**

 **_ Oui. Je suppose. Répondit Emma, la respiration coupée en évitant de nouveau son regard. »**

Avait-elle raison ? Avait-elle vraiment à l'instant, ressenti du désir pour Regina ? Emma l'observa du coin de l'œil, discrètement.

D'après sa position, son décolleté devenait plus que suggestif. La peau de la brune était hâlée, sans imperfection. Elle avait une bouche pulpeuse, maquillée d'un rose discret. Ses yeux étaient noirs et profonds. Sa peau devait être si douce. Un parfum fruité, léger et pourtant si caractéristique se dégageait d'elle. Ses mains étaient parfaites, tout chez elle semblait parfait. Elle plaçait sur le côté sa chevelure ébène, la rendant encore plus attirante. Elle donnait l'impression d'être mystérieuse, fatale et douce à la fois. Parfois cependant, à de rares occasions, elle arborait ce faciès blessé et inquiet. Puis, elle remettait son masque de dureté, cette apparence de femme forte, indépendante, cette mine renfrognée qui parfois sonnait faux. Pourtant, une chose ne changeait pas : elle paraissait toujours aussi inaccessible.

Emma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer ses réflexions intenses sur la femme se trouvant à ses côtés qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son manège.

 **« Dans ce cas, pensez à quelque chose de moins fort. S'exclama Regina, ce qui fit presque sursauter Emma.**

 **_ D'accord. »**

Emma sembla réfléchir… Puis, redirigea son regard vers Ruby venant de sortir pour aller en terrasse.

Elle se concentra et d'un mouvement fluide, réussi enfin à bousculer légèrement Ruby.

 **« Super ! S'exclama Regina en riant. »**

Emma sourit face au doux son provenant de la bouche de la brune. Puis, elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser cette idée de la tête.

 **« Vous avez du bien vous amusez lorsque vous avez appris à faire ça. Répondit Emma en souriant.**

 **_ Vous n'avez pas idée. Répondit Regina d'un air sensuel. »**

Tout à coup, des pensées plus vraiment chastes envahirent l'esprit d'Emma. Elle commença à imaginer l'ensemble des possibilités plus… profondes qui pourrait être intéressant d'explorer grâce au pouvoir de toucher quelqu'un à distance. Elle prit une longue inspiration, tentant de chasser ces pensées de son esprit.

Le reste de la journée, Emma la passa avec Regina. Celle-ci avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à lui apprendre les rudiments de la magie, ou tout du moins le côté amusant.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la journée était achevée. Il ne restait plus à présent que quelques minutes avant que la boucle ne recommence.

Emma regarda sa montre.

Une minute pour être plus précise.

La blonde était aux côtés de Regina, dans le restaurant.

 **« Au fait, lorsque… Lorsque j'ai envoyé ce pauvre garçon dans les airs ce matin.**

 **_ Oui ? Demanda Regina en relevant la tête.**

 **_ Je pensais à quelque chose de très fort, en effet. Répondit Emma en croisant les bras.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si fort pour que ça ait autant d'effet ? Demanda Regina, amusée, appuyée sur ses bras.**

 **_ Vous. Je pensais… A vous. »**

Le sourire satisfait et séducteur de Regina s'effaça de son visage tandis qu'elle hoqueta de surprise. Elle voulait répondre, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Alors elle restait là, interdite, rougissante devant une Emma satisfaite.

Un tremblement de terre à présent bien caractéristique vint sortir la brune de sa gêne tandis que, pour une fois, Emma fut soulagée de recommencer une nouvelle boucle temporelle.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Chat et Morale

**Chapitre 8** **: Chat et Morale**

* * *

 ***Boucle 55***

Emma réfléchissait depuis 2 boucles déjà. Regina avait sans arrêt des idées nouvelles, sans que la blonde ne sache vraiment comment elle faisait.

La journée était toujours la même, Emma arborait la même démarche pour convaincre Regina de faire des folies et pourtant, malgré quelques répétitions, Regina la surprenait toujours.

Depuis sa journée d'apprentissage de la magie, Emma était perplexe. Plus elle apprenait à connaître Regina, plus elle l'appréciait… Puisque, ce qu'elle voyait était la véritable Regina, sans filtre, sans retenu, sans masque. Oh, bien sûr, elle restait toujours elle-même : sarcastique, séductrice, joueuse, parfois froide, mais Emma avait découvert d'autres facettes. Elle l'avait entendu rire, se dévoiler, rougir… Des tas de nouveaux sentiments qu'elle dévoilait enfin.

La clochette du Granny's tinta, comme chaque matin.

Elle était là, fière, autoritaire, sarcastique et pourtant, si… sexy et admirable.

 **« Oh ooooh, sortez les ventilateurs, Regina a mis son chemisier blanc ! S'exclama Emma, fièrement. »**

La brune releva un sourcil et se dirigea vers elle, l'air autoritaire. Elle passerait probablement cette boucle à s'amuser à la faire tourner en bourrique… Encore.

* * *

 ***Boucle 57***

Cette fois, Emma était déterminée. Le son qui, à présent, lui vrillait les tympans s'activa lors de l'entrée de Regina au Granny's.

D'un pas assuré, la jeune femme se dirigea vers Emma.

 **« Miss Swan ! Toujours en train de discuter au lieu de travailler à ce que je vois. Lança Regina en allant près d'une chaise. »**

Emma se leva précipitamment, sous le regard interrogatif de la brune. Elle resta debout, plantée devant le comptoir du restaurant tandis que la blonde allait vers elle, d'un pas décidé.

 **« Miss Swan, je peux savoir ce que- »**

Prise par un élan d'impulsivité, la sauveuse saisit le col de chemise de soie de Regina et l'amena contre elle dans un baiser possessif, impulsif et puissant. La brune était pétrifiée de surprise. Elle n'osa pas bouger, mais ne put réprimer un gémissement de surprise lorsqu'Emma lâcha soudainement son emprise, mettant une fin brusque à leur baiser.

 **« Chat ! S'exclama-t-elle en courant vers la sortie. »**

Regina resta quelques secondes, l'air hagard tandis que Ruby avait lâché son verre, le faisant s'éclater au sol et que tous les clients étaient estomaqués par la scène venant de se dérouler. Puis, la brune cligna des yeux et arbora un faciès colérique. Elle sortit précipitamment du restaurant.

 **« MISS SWAN ! Cria-t-elle au dehors, aussi menaçante que possible. »**

* * *

 ***Boucle 61***

« Chat » était devenu le nouveau jeu favori d'Emma. Elle prenait un plaisir taquin à embrasser Regina devant tout le monde, dans tous les endroits possibles. En vérité, cela provoquait bien souvent une colère noire chez elle, mais la blonde n'en avait que faire : le contact de ses lèvres était trop bon pour qu'elle s'arrête.

Elles étaient… Douces, chaleureuses et s'emboitaient étrangement parfaitement avec les siennes.

Emma et Charmant étaient à la réunion de madame le maire, s'accordant une boucle de repos concernant la traduction qu'ils avaient retenu plus que de raison. Ils pouvaient en réciter plus de la moitié à présent.

 **« Emma. Chuchota David.**

 **_ Oui ? Demanda la blonde en se tournant vers son père.**

 **_ Pourquoi… Fais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **_ Faire quoi ?**

 **_ Pourquoi… Elle ? Demanda-t-il plus explicitement. »**

Emma se tourna complétement vers son père, se faisant de moins en moins discrète.

 **« Tu ne comprends pas, elle m'électrise David.** Chuchota Emma sous le ton de la confidence, d'un air excité. **Elle est… très attirante !**

 **_ Certes, je comprends que Regina soit une personne qui te tienne à cœur, même si… j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus judicieux que tu en restes là ? Demanda David, d'un ton sérieux.**

 **_ Franchement… Non. Répondit la blonde en un grand sourire.**

 **_ Mais… Tu ne crois pas qu'en profitant de la malédiction comme ça, tu profites aussi indirectement d'elle ?**

 **_ Voyons, je ne profite pas de Regina, je l'embrasse, c'est tout !**

 **_ Justement Emma.**

 **_ CHUT ! S'exclama Snow à leur égard d'un air désapprobateur. »**

Emma se retourna pour faire face à Regina, lancée dans une tirade sur l'avenir de Zelena au sein de Storybrooke.

Profitait-elle réellement de Regina en l'embrassant à chaque boucle ? Est-ce que c'était si mal de profiter de ce genre d'instant qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de vivre en temps normal sans conséquences ?

Après tout… Personne ne s'en souviendrait. Sauf elle et Charmant.

 _Oh._

 _Oh._

Emma se tourna de nouveau entièrement vers son père, accoudé à la table de réunion d'un air las.

 **« Regina ne s'en souviendra jamais.**

 **_ Effectivement. Répondit Charmant.**

 **_ Et c'est mal. Compléta Emma.**

 **_ C'est pas très sympa de ta part, c'est certain. Répondit de nouveau Charmant sous le même ton.**

 **_ Donc je dois arrêter. Conclut Emma.**

 **_ Exactement.**

 **_ Merci David. Répondit Emma, satisfaite.**

 **_ Ça va ? On ne vous dérange pas trop ? S'exclama soudainement la brune. »**

Emma se tourna vers Regina qui les observait, les poings sur les hanches et le regard ferme.

 **« Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Ça c'est sûr. Souffla Charmant.**

 **_ Allons, si je suis si bête Miss Swan, expliquez. Expliquez-vous donc. Répondit Regina sur la défensive.**

 **_ Très bien. »**

Emma se leva et fit face à la brune, d'un air détaché et fier.

 **« De toute façon, peu importe si vous vous souvenez de ce que je vais vous dire uniquement pendant les 5h à suivre.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire au juste ? Demanda Regina, confuse.**

 **_ Regina vous êtes belle. Vous êtes une belle personne. Vous embrassez divinement bien, vous sentez bon, vous êtes magnifique et je ne sais pas comment on pourrait survivre sans vous. Moi, je ne le pourrais pas en tout cas. S'exclama Emma, tout sourire. »**

Regina ouvrit et ferma la bouche, prise soudainement d'un rougissement incontrôlable. Snow avait le regard ahuri alors que Charmant ne prêtait à peine d'attention à la scène se déroulant devant lui. Elle lui paraissait étrangement d'une normalité absolue… Ce qui était compréhensif au vue des nombreuses folies auxquelles il avait pu assister, voir même participer.

Emma repartit de la salle, l'air satisfait et fier. Cependant, elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna de nouveau vers Regina. Un silence de plomb avait envahi la pièce.

 **« Au fait Regina. Je vous aime. »**

Puis, la blonde se retourna vers la porte et la franchit. Elle tomba sur Rumplestiskin qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de réunion.

 **« Tiens au fait. Merci Rumple. S'exclama la blonde.**

 **_ Euh… De rien. Répondit l'intéressé, les sourcils froncés. »**

Emma partit cette fois définitivement du bâtiment, les mains dans les poches avec une démarche étrangement légère et gracieuse en se permettant même de siffloter.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Lucidité

_**Je me suis largement inspirée pour ce chapitre de quelques tirades tirés de Dawson's Creek et de X Files ! Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9** **: Lucidité**

* * *

 ***Boucle 60***

Comme à chaque traduction, chaque midi, le groupe faisait une pause au Granny's. Ainsi, un étrange tableau se dressait là : Charmant, Emma, Rumplestilskin et Regina déjeunaient, vite rejoins par Robin.

Il observait du coin de l'œil Regina, ce qui agaçait intérieurement de plus en plus la jeune blonde.

 **« Au fait, Robin. Ça ne vous dérange pas d'être un con ? Lança tout à coup Emma.**

 **_ Emma. Grogna Charmant.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que… Vous voulez dire ? Demanda l'homme des bois en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Vous vous pointez ici à chaque fichu boucle. J'en ai assez.**

 **_ Regina et moi sommes un couple. Il est normal que je souhaite déjeuner avec elle. Même si la journée se répète sans cesse pour vous Emma, pour nous, c'est une journée comme une autre. Répondit le jeune homme en croisant les bras.**

 **_ Oui et étrangement, plus cette journée se répète, plus vous me sortez par les orifices Hood. On vous a déjà dit que vous entreteniez une relation malsaine ?! S'exclama Emma.**

 **_ Miss Swan. Ce que je fais de ma vie ne vous regarde pas et- Commença à prononcer la Reine.**

 **_ Oh et bien, dites-moi qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une relation saine selon vous ! Non. Mieux. Dites-moi plutôt comment vous voyez la relation idéale, Einstein ! Mon couple avec Regina a connu des embuches, mais nous nous sommes toujours relevés alors je me passerais de vos commentaires déplacés. Répondit Robin, vexé.**

 **_ Vous l'avez laissé tomber tout simplement. Vous l'avez rendu malheureuse, vous avez engrossé sa sœur, et même si vous pensiez que c'était votre EX femme, je commence à me dire que c'est difficilement pardonnable. Pour moi, la meilleure des relations que l'on puisse entretenir commence par de l'amitié si vous voulez tout savoir en terme de « bonne relation ».**

 **_ Comment ça ? Demanda la brune, intéressée, oubliant les propos désobligeants d'Emma à l'égard de son compagnon.**

 **_ On s'en fi- Commença à s'exclamer Robin.**

 **_ Selon moi, la relation idéale commence lorsque vous vous liez d'amitié avec quelqu'un. Cette amitié devient alors durable, solide. Elle vous prouve que la personne sera toujours là pour vous, quoi que vous fassiez. Plus vous avancez, moins vous vous posez de questions sur ce dont vous êtes capable car tout cela devient de plus en plus évident. Et puis… Un jour, vous vous réveillez, vous regardez cette personne qui a accompagné votre vie pendant plusieurs années et… vous voyez soudainement dans ses yeux plus que ce que vous y voyiez la nuit précédente. »**

Emma parlait avec un ton étrangement doux, calme, presque un chuchotement. Regina la regardait intensément et, sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent, tout le monde a table s'était tût, pendus aux lèvres de la sauveuse qui avait le regard plongé dans les pupilles sombres de la Reine.

 **« Et… La personne qui hier encore n'était qu'une amie. Cette personne pour qui vous avez maintenant tant de respect, d'admiration, qui vous redonne courage, force et foi devient subitement… l'unique personne avec qui vous vous imaginez finir votre vie. Finit-elle par dire gravement. »**

Emma et Regina continuaient de se jauger. Le regard de la brune était devenu intense, interrogatif tandis qu'Emma s'efforçait de laisser passer ce message le plus simplement possible… A travers la seule force de son regard plongé dans le sien.

Soudain, Robin se racla la gorge. Regina sursauta quelque peu et quitta Emma des yeux, lissant un pli imaginaire de sa robe.

 **« Je vous signale que la magie s'est exprimé. Votre définition de la relation parfaite est ce qu'elle est Emma, mais il faut également admettre la vérité. Regina et moi sommes des âmes sœurs. S'exclama fièrement Robin. »**

Regina observa alors Robin, d'un regard différent de celui qu'elle arborait actuellement… Et Emma ne saurait quel adjectif qualifier à ce regard.

 **« C'est bien ce que je dis mon cher Robin. Sachez qu'une âme sœur, c'est comme… un meilleur ami. Mais en mieux.** Répondit Emma en observant de nouveau Regina qui la fuyait du regard. **C'est la seule personne que vous connaissez mieux que n'importe qui dans ce monde. Cette personne, c'est la seule, l'unique qui saura vous rendre meilleure… »**

Il eut un flottement. Puis, Emma secoua la tête, semblant reprendre ses esprits.

 **« En fait… Non. Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, elle n'est pas là pour vous rendre meilleure. Se corrigea Emma. »**

Regina orienta de nouveau son regard vers celui de la sauveuse, les sourcils froncés tandis que la blonde regardait à présent Robin.

 **« Grâce à elle, vous deviendrez meilleure par vous-même, c'est différent. Votre âme sœur vous donne assez de force pour vous questionner sur ce que vous êtes. Et vous changerez en mieux parce qu'elle vous inspire. Vous me dites que vous êtes des âmes sœur Robin, mais c'est faux. Une âme sœur, c'est quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de vous depuis toujours. Une âme sœur, c'est une personne qui s'inquiétera pour vous… à vie. »**

Emma regarda de nouveau la reine d'un regard perçant, gênant. Cette fois, ce n'était plus la table qui s'était tut, c'était presque le restaurant entier… Et pourtant, Emma n'avait jamais parlé si doucement, si posément et si faiblement de son existence.

 **« Votre âme sœur est… la seule personne qui croyait en vous quand tout allait mal… Elle vous acceptait et croyait en vous avant n'importe qui et quand personne ne pouvait le faire. Grâce à cela… Quoiqu'il arrive, vous l'aimerez toujours… et ça… personne ne pourra jamais le changer. »**

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Regina avait retenu sa respiration durant le discours de la sauveuse.

Robin fronça les sourcils, observant sa femme et Emma à tour de rôle. Il jeta un regard suspicieux aux deux jeunes femmes qui semblaient tout à coup ignorer le reste du monde qui les entoure.

 **« Em- Commença à chuchoter Regina, presque imperceptiblement.**

 **_ Bref ! Nous allons… Retourner à la traduction, ça devient de plus en plus urgent. S'exclama Charmant, souhaitant à tout prix casser ce moment.**

 **_ Je suis d'accord. Répondit sobrement Rumplestilskin. »**

Regina cligna des yeux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits tandis qu'Emma orienta tout à coup son regard vers le sol, rougissante. Robin l'observa et prit machinalement la main de la brune… D'un geste peu convaincu, la reine se laissa faire. Elle observa sa main entrelacée à celle du jeune homme puis eut de nouveau la force de regarder Emma.

Et cette fois, cette nouvelle lueur, ce nouveau regard, Emma jura y voir plus. Plus que les boucles précédentes.

Emma l'observa, interdite, ses propres paroles hantant à présent son esprit embrumé.

 _« Un jour, vous vous réveillez, vous regardez cette personne qui a accompagné votre vie pendant plusieurs années et vous voyez soudainement dans ses yeux plus que ce que vous y voyiez la nuit précédente. »_


	10. Chapitre 10 - Malédiction

**Chapitre 10** **: Malédiction**

Le groupe était à présent dans l'arrière-boutique de Gold pour continuer la traduction. Regina n'était pas vraiment concentrée.

Elle observait le paysage à travers la fenêtre, pensive. Lorsqu'Emma tourna la tête et vit son visage, son cœur se serra.

Elle repensait encore à ces précédentes paroles.

Etait-ce possible ?

Elle n'avait jamais nié intérieurement le fait que Regina soit une belle femme. Elle était forte, aimante, courageuse. Ses connaissances des mondes étaient admirables, et pourtant, elle avait encore cette pointe de naïveté qui conduisait Emma a sans cesse ressentir le besoin irrépressible de la protéger.

Regina observa de nouveau le tableau sur lequel Charmant traduisait la 23éme page du manuscrit. Elle souffla, gribouillant des dessins incompréhensibles sur une feuille.

 **« Excusez-moi. Demanda doucement Emma en se levant. »**

La blonde ne prit pas le temps de voir les regards inquisiteurs pointés vers elle. Elle sortit, espérant que l'air frais de cette seule et unique journée la revigore. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sortit par l'arrière de la boutique, elle souffla.

Elle s'adossa au mur et tentait à tout prix d'empêcher des larmes de couler.

 **« Emma. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? »**

Charmant était là, planté devant elle, le visage inquiet.

 **« Cette… journée est atroce.**

 **_ Je sais… Répondit calmement David en s'adossant à ses côtés.**

 **_ Non. Elle est pire que tout, cette malédiction est pire que ce que je pensais David…**

 **_ Emma… Dis-moi tout. Je sais que quelque chose te travaille. Lui intima Charmant en apposant sa main sur son bras. »**

Emma observa de nouveau David… Et l'âme de père sommeillant en lui fut profondément touchée par la détresse de sa fille en ces instants.

 **« Au départ, je pensais que nous allions nous amuser. Je pensais que… que ce n'était pas grave. Une journée qui se répète continuellement, certes, c'est terriblement énervant. Mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Et pourtant… Hésita Emma.**

 **_ Pourtant quoi ? Demanda d'une voix calme et douce David.**

 **_ Pourtant, elle ne s'en souviendra pas. Elle ne se souviendra de rien. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux te dire papa ? »**

Emma n'employait jamais le mot « papa ». Elle ne l'utilisait qu'en cas d'absolu danger, d'une trop grande inquiétude, en cas de détresse.

Charmant devinait bien la provenance des maux de sa fille. Il n'avait pas envie d'y porter un jugement. Dire ce qui est bien, ce qui est mal… Concernant les relations qu'entretenaient sa fille de 28 ans, cela lui paraissait indécent de lui en faire une quelconque remarque.

Regina… Et sa famille avait un lourd passé. Ils avaient traversé énormément de choses. Mais… C'est l'Evil Queen que Charmant détestait. Il estimait ne pas connaître Regina Mills et s'évertuait à faire une nette distinction entre ces deux personnes qu'il estimait être totalement différente l'une de l'autre. Peu lui importait Regina en réalité.

Ce qui était le plus important était le bonheur de sa fille, son soutien, quel que soit sa décision concernant sa vie et la façon dont elle vivait chaque émotion.

Il voulait être son guide, non une entrave. Et pour cela, il remerciait presque intérieurement le destin de l'avoir choisi au détriment de sa femme dans cette malédiction.

Comment Mary Margareth aurait-elle pu réagir devant de pareilles révélations ?

 **« Je vois ce que tu veux dire ma fille. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai très bien compris. Répondit Charmant d'un sourire à la fois triste et terriblement rassurant. »**

Emma observa le visage de son père et, n'y tenant plus, se jeta dans ses bras en retenant ses sanglots.

 **« Je ne comprends rien papa. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Demanda Emma, blessée.**

 **_ Tu veux vraiment mettre des mots là-dessus ?**

 **_ Je… Je ne sais pas. Hésita Emma. »**

La blonde avait peur. Comme toujours, ses sentiments lui faisaient peur. Bien que fruit du véritable amour, ce sentiment éveillait en elle une profonde angoisse. L'amour supposait la perte ou le rejet. L'amour rimait avec souffrance.

 **« Cette… Malédiction t'a permis peut-être de voir certaines personnes sous un angle différent. Et d'aimer cet angle. Sourit faiblement Charmant en quittant son étreinte.**

 **_ Mais… Mais je ne le voulais pas papa. Mon angle me convenait très bien !** **Je ne veux pas aimer cet autre angle !**

 **_ Certes, il y a une tentation plutôt grande de se complaire dans un mensonge Emma. Porter un jugement sur quelqu'un, le détester à cause de sa différence, c'est humain. C'est normal, ça nous rassure… Mais avancer, apprendre à aimer ce que nous détestions tant avant chez l'autre, c'est déstabilisant. Et je le conçois. J'ai… Détesté ta mère à notre première rencontre. Elle me renvoyait à une liberté que je n'avais pas. Je haïssais le vol, sa vie de fugitive, ses mauvaises fréquentations, ses choix. Je la trouvais si… irrespectueuse et condescendante ! Riait à présent Charmant. »**

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Emma ria elle aussi, attendrie.

« **Puis, je l'ai aimé. Je l'ai aimé pour ces mêmes raisons. Ce que je voyais comme un manque de respect, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que c'était une force. Elle était forte. Snow affrontait la vie, assumait ses choix, chose que je ne faisais pas. Très vite, la colère a fait place à l'admiration. C'est elle qui m'a donné la force de m'affirmer, de devenir cette personne que je rêvais tant d'être. Et à cela que sert une âme sœur n'est-ce pas ? »**

Emma sourit, compréhensive et attendrie par les mots si purs et si innocent de son propre père.

 **« C'est un choix de vie Emma. Personne ne t'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit… Mais ne sois pas triste d'aimer. Ne le soit jamais. Aimer, c'est devenir meilleur. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'afficher, tu n'as pas besoin d'assumer, on ne te demande pas de t'engager. Je te demande juste de voir l'amour autrement que par l'image d'un poignard qui te transperce le cœur, car c'est faux. Tu comprends ? »**

Emma sourit et hocha la tête, heureuse.

 **« Merci. Souffla-t-elle tandis que son père lui sourit. »**

Ces mots avaient envahis son être et la plongeait actuellement dans un état de plénitude, un cocon rassurant qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'engager. L'amour était ce qu'il comptait, peu importe la manière dont il s'exprime.

Et elle aimait Regina. De tout son être. Elle l'aimait oui et c'est pourquoi elle la protégerait… En faire une souffrance n'était, au final, qu'un simple choix de sa part. Elle pouvait choisir de s'éloigner d'elle, d'ignorer ses sentiments, au risque d'imploser… Et elle pouvait choisir de l'aimer sans retenu intérieure, laissant son cœur se gonfler sans se casser. Elle n'espérait rien d'elle.

A vrai dire, elle ne voulait que son bonheur.

Regina ne saurait probablement jamais tout ça… Mais ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Car cela donnait à Emma le champ libre pour s'exprimer, pour l'aimer et ne ressentir que cela. Et même si cette petite pensée d'une Madame Hood commençait déjà à lui faire mal, elle l'affronterait. Elle verrait Regina heureuse… Et à présent, c'était tout ce qui pouvait lui importer.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Liste

**Chapitre 11** **: Liste**

* * *

 *** Boucle 65 ***

* * *

 **« Aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas une journée comme les autres. Affirma Emma en voyant Regina entrer dans le Granny's.**

 **_ Comment ça ? Demanda la brune, les yeux froncés.**

 **_ Ca fait quelques temps que j'y pense.**

 **_ Penser à quoi ?**

 **_ Et je me dis que cette journée est peut-être la même pour les autres, mais pas pour vous. Continua Emma en ignorant toujours Regina.**

 **_ Bon sang Miss Swan, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?! S'agaça la maire. »**

Emma se tourna brusquement vers Regina, le regard intense.

 **« Regina. Je vis la même journée encore et encore.**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ Non. Ce n'est pas une impression, ce n'est pas une métaphore, c'est réel. Moi et David vivons littéralement la même journée en boucle depuis peut-être un mois, voire plus. C'est à cause d'un dysfonctionnement du cercle magique crée par Zelena.**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ Cela ne sert à rien d'aller voir Whale, je n'ai aucun problème. Interrompu Emma.**

 **_ … Dans ce cas-**

 **_ Cela ne sert à rien non plus d'aller voir Gold. Enfin, pas pour aujourd'hui. Je refuse de traduire une ligne de plus sur son grimoire de malheur. »**

Regina resta plantée devant la jeune blonde ayant anticipé toutes ses réponses. Elle resta pantoise, ne sachant que dire, que répondre ni que suggérer.

 **« Ecoutez. J'ai déjà fait tout ce que j'avais à faire de dingue. Je n'ai plus rien à découvrir. Mais vous, si.**

 **_ Que voulez-vous dire ?**

 **_ Je ne vous dirais pas toutes les choses folles qu'on a faite toutes les deux, vous m'avez fait promettre de me taire. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils.

 **« J'ai… réalisé plusieurs choses à cause de cette journée qui se répète. Plusieurs choses sur moi, sur vous, sur… tout le monde.**

 **_ Oh… Quel genre de choses ? Demanda la brune en prenant enfin place aux côtés d'Emma.**

 **_ Je suis la sauveuse. Mon but est d'apporter les fins heureuses… Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. En ce moment, on ne peut pas dire que je puisse correctement remplir mon rôle. Grimaça Emma.**

 **_ Je suis sûre que vous faites de votre mieux. Assura Regina avec un sourire timide.**

 **_ Vous voyez, c'est de ça dont je veux parler. »**

La brune fronça de nouveau les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté, signe de son incompréhension.

 **« On ne vous traite pas à votre juste valeur Regina. »**

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rougir une micro seconde, puis de reprendre contenance.

 **« Emma. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mais ma juste valeur est… plutôt faible. Grimaça Regina en souriant, désolée.**

 **_ Je ne suis pas d'accord.**

 **_ Et bien, si vous voulez changer l'opinion que les gens ont de moi dans cette ville, je vous souhaite bon courage. Il faudrait commencer par occulter le fait que j'ai tué le roi, tenté de tuer votre mère plusieurs fois, que j'ai massacré des innocents, fait régner la terreur sur un royaume puis que je l'ai banni durant 28 ans. Voici ce qu'est ma valeur.**

 **_ C'est faux.**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ Votre vision est trop arbitraire Regina. »**

Regina souffla, refusant la vision qu'Emma a d'elle-même.

 **« De toute façon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Regina, je voudrais savoir… Qu'est-ce que serait une journée idéale selon vous ?**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ? Sourit Regina, l'air espiègle.**

 **_ Je veux que… Je veux vous faire connaître le bonheur. Même si ça ne doit durer qu'une journée. J'aimerai qu'aujourd'hui soit le plus beau jour de votre vie. Souffla doucement Emma.**

 **_ … Pourquoi voudriez-vous ça ? Chuchota à son tour Regina, d'une voix faible.**

 **_ Parce que vous le méritez. »**

Emma posa sa main sur celle de la reine qui ferma les yeux. Puis, elle les rouvrit, se retenant de toutes ses forces de laisser échapper quelques larmes involontaires.

Emma passa ses doigts entre ceux de la brune et les enlaça, le regard profond. Plusieurs clients les observaient, suspicieux de leur proximité soudaine.

 **« Emma… On nous regarde. Souffla la brune en regardant tout à coup le sol.**

 **_ Je me fiche des autres. »**

La blonde releva le regard et fixa d'un regard noir les spectateurs, leur faisant détourner le regard. Puis, elle renforça sa prise sur la main de Regina, l'observant intensément.

 **« Le plus important, c'est vous. Chuchota-t-elle comme une révélation.**

 **_ C'est de la folie voyons. Et que comptez-vous faire au juste ? Répondit Regina, à la fois amusée et touchée.**

 **_ Oh, croyez-moi, je sais ce que c'est la folie avec vous et ce n'est surement pas ça. Ria Emma en lâchant son emprise.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait faire encore ? Demanda la brune, suspicieuse.**

 **_ Moi ? Mais c'est vous la folle je vous signale ! Je savais que vous étiez pleine de surprises, mais pas à ce point ! Ria Emma.**

 **_ Très bien. Vous voulez que je passe la plus belle journée de mon existence ? Commencez par me dire ce que nous avons fait. Lui ordonna Regina.**

 **_ Vous m'avez fait promettre de ne rien dire, même si vous me torturiez. S'amusa Emma.**

 **_ Vous êtes agaçante. Souffla Regina.**

 **_ Non, je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça mais cette promesse vient de vous. C'est donc VOUS qui êtes agaçante. Répondit Emma, amusée. »**

Regina ria de sa voix claire et cristalline.

 **« Très bien, si vous le dites. Répondit-elle, amusée.**

 **_ Bien. Alors… A quoi correspondrait la journée idéale de Regina Mills ? Demanda Emma, les bras croisés.**

 **_ A vrai dire… Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils, le regard dans le vague. Puis, elle observa de nouveau Emma, un sourire plantée sur les lèvres.

 **« Pour commencer, j'aimerai que cette journée ne soit pas préméditée. Mais je pense que c'est un peu raté.**

 **_ Je me rattraperais à la prochaine boucle.** Répondit Emma, ne se formalisant pas de banalités. **Nous n'avons qu'à dire que cette journée me servira de prémices à la prochaine. Je collecte mes données. Affirma Emma. »**

Regina ria de nouveau, amusée par le côté à la fois enfantin, naïf, mais aussi terriblement attachant d'Emma.

 **« Pour me connaître, il vous faudra plus qu'une journée ma chère. Affirma Regina en croisant les bras sur la table.**

 **_ Oh, mais je vous connais Regina. Je vous connais même très bien… En tout cas, plus que ce que vous croyez. Plus que vous-même je dirais. Répondit fièrement Emma.**

 **_ Je ne pense pas. Sourit la brune, mystérieuse.**

 **_ Je sais que vous détestez le chou rouge. Et vous adorez les plats italiens. Vous aimez dormir avec une nuisette en satin, la texture de ce tissu semble glisser sur votre peau comme une douce caresse. Vous aimez les journées de pluie, surtout lorsque vous êtes dans votre manoir. Le son de l'eau qui coule sur les fenêtres et l'odeur de l'herbe fraiche vous rassure et vous rappelle votre enfance. »**

Le sourire de Regina s'effaça peu à peu tandis qu'elle orienta son regard peu à peu vers le sol, touchée, gênée peut-être d'être mise à nue de la sorte.

 **« Vous avez les mathématiques en horreur alors, vous avez toujours fait en sorte de me laisser aider Henry dans ses devoirs lorsque cela concernait cette matière. Lorsque vous êtes stressée, vous vous rongez les ongles. Vous ne mettez donc jamais de vernis car le gout vous répugne. Lorsque vous êtes concentrée, vos yeux se plissent, vous vous pincez la lèvre inférieure et vous vous enfoncez dans votre siège. Vous ne l'admettrez jamais, mais vos pieds vous font terriblement mal lorsque vous rentrez chez vous le soir. Vous rêvez qu'on vous fasse un massage lorsque vous avez passé une dure journée, mais tout le monde croit que vous vous portez très bien sans arrêt alors vous avez occulté cette envie depuis un petit moment. Que dire encore… Réfléchit Emma, le regard dans le vague. »**

Emma observa Regina s'enfoncer dans son siège, rougissante.

 **« Lorsque vous êtes gênée vous vous enfoncez dans votre siège en espérant secrètement vous cacher quelque part. Et vos joues deviennent roses. Comme maintenant par exemple. S'amusa Emma.**

 **_ Mes joues ne sont pas roses. Rectifia Regina en se redressant et en tentant de cacher son trouble.**

 **_ Vous êtes la personne la plus fière que je n'ai jamais rencontrée…** Ria Emma. **Mais cela vous empêche de dire ce que vous pensez, d'être vous-même. Au fond, ça vous fait souffrir. Vous aimeriez dire à Granny que ses lasagnes sont délicieuses, vous aimeriez aussi arrêter de faire autant de réunions et foutre un coup de pied aux fesses de Robin !**

 **_ Non mais vous êtes malade ! S'exclama Regina.**

 **_ C'est vous qui me l'avez dit ! Se justifia Emma.**

 **_ Je devais être sacrément bourrée dans ce cas. Répondit Regina, vexée.**

 **_ On ne peut pas dire ça comme ça. S'amusa à répondre Emma, le regard dans le vide. »**

La blonde se souvient tout à coup de cette journée où Regina et elles avaient tellement fumés que la brune avait envoyé pétre Robin, lui avouant alors qu'elle pensait ne pas l'aimer comme elle le devrait et qu'il l'horripilait. Elle avait alors énuméré l'ensemble des choses qui l'agaçait chez lui, au grand bonheur et amusement d'Emma. Elle avait réalisé ce jour-là que… Peut-être il n'était pas sa fin heureuse, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Regina observa Emma, les sourcils froncés.

 **« Ne cherchez pas, je ne vous direz rien. Bon. Qu'est-ce que je disais moi… Ah oui ! Vous adorez la musique classique, mais vous n'avez jamais dit à personne que votre musique favorite était « Hotel California » de The Eagles.**

 **_ Comment savez-vous ça ?! S'exclama Regina, rougissante.**

 **_ J'ai fouillé vos albums de musique lorsque j'étais dans votre salon l'autre jour. Enfin, il y a deux boucles. Bref, peu importe ! Mmmmh votre couleur préférée est le violet. Vous adorez les gâteaux au chocolat enfin… Surtout la recette que votre domestique vous a donnée lorsque vous étiez petite et que vous avez gardé depuis tout ce temps… Anny je crois. Répondit doucement Emma en remontant dans ses souvenirs.**

 **_ Comment… Comment connaissez-vous Anny ? Répondit Regina, le regard brillant tout à coup de larmes.**

 **_ C'était votre seule amie lorsque vous étiez petite… Elle vous a appris à cuisiner. Mais… Comme votre mère n'approuvait pas ce comportement, elle l'a… fait disparaître… Répondit Emma, d'un ton triste, désolée. »**

Regina orienta son regard vers le sol, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher des larmes solitaires faisant leur chemin sur son visage. Le cœur brisé, Emma empoigna la main de Regina et l'amena à ses lèvres, lui offrant un baiser désolé. Regina regarda de nouveau Emma.

La blonde eut pour reflexe se chasser les larmes sur le visage de la brune, un geste affectif qu'elle ne réservait presque à personne… Seulement aux gens à qui elle tenait. A savoir sa mère et Henry.

Ruby arriva vers elles, le visage interrogatif. Les voir si proches n'était pas dans leurs habitudes… C'était presque comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Emma ne quitta pas Regina des yeux et leva la main vers Ruby, signe pour elle de s'arrêter.

 **« Pas maintenant Ruby. Nous ne prendrons rien. Ordonna Emma avant que la serveuse ne s'en aille, penaude. »**

Regina lâcha la main d'Emma, le cœur battant la chamade.

 **« Je suis désolée Regina. J'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait jamais parler d'Anny. Ne pleure pas s'il te plait. »**

Regina observa alors Emma, l'air interdite. Pourquoi Emma se comportait-elle comme si elle l'a connaissait depuis toujours ? C'était un sentiment plutôt étrange et déroutant.

Mais Emma ne s'en formalisait pas. Embourbée dans l'habitude que ses actes n'aient aucunes conséquences, elle n'arborait plus aucun masque et n'avait aucune honte à se dévoiler.

Elle savait que cette nouvelle habitude n'était que temporaire… Alors elle se surprenait à apprécier chaque seconde de liberté.

 **« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je te dis ça, mais je le pense. Ta mère est… Enfin, elle était vraiment ignoble et stupide. Et tu sais ce qui est le plus stupide ? Ton complexe. Ta cicatrice sur la lèvre ne devrait pas te gêner à ce point tu sais. Elle a eu la bêtise de ta gifler avec sa bague lorsque tu avais quatre ans, mais ça devrait être le symbole de ta force. Alors arrête de penser que ça représente la honte d'être faible lorsque tu la vois dans le miroir. Avoua Emma.**

 **_ Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Demanda Regina, touchée.**

 **_ J'ai seulement appris à te connaître de différentes manières… Et plus je l'ai fait, plus je t'ai apprécié à ta juste valeur. Sourit sincèrement Emma. »**

Sans un mot de plus, Regina lança un sourire satisfait, touchée et sincère à la blonde.

 **« Bon. Alors… Cette journée ? Demanda Emma. »**


	12. Chapitre 12- Début de journée prometteur

_Désolé les loulous ! Je ne publie pas autant qu'avant (bien que le rythme reste raisonnable). Vous êtes chou à vous inquiéter pour moi ! Aucun problème, je suis juste arrivée à la fin de mon 6éme mois de grossesse et j'alterne entre des phrases de grosse grosse fatigue et d'insomnies qui me rendent folle ! Hahaha !_

 _Allez ! En ce moment donc, durant mes insomnies, je dévore encore et encore les fictions SQ que le site propose, quitte à relire la même histoire pour la 3 ou 4éme fois ! x) Puis après, je suis trop fatiguée pour écrire. Bref, pardonnez-moi !_

 _Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !_

 **Chapitre 12 : Début de journée prometteur**

 **« Salut Regina ! S'écria joyeusement Emma.**

 **_ Bonjour Miss Swan… Mmmh… Que faites-vous avec ça ?**

 **_ Oh ça ? Disons que dernièrement, je prends des cours.**

 **_ Des cours de guitare ?**

 **_ Exactement. Affirma Emma fièrement.**

 **_ Mmmh je ne vous voyais pas là-dedans… Répondit la brune, perplexe.**

 **_ Tout le monde peut changer. Vous voulez une démo ? »**

Alors que Regina s'apprêtait à répondre, Robin fit son entrée dans le Granny's et les rejoignit toutes les deux.

 **« Bonjour Emma… Que faites-vous avec ça ? Demanda Robin, hésitant en pointant du doigt la guitare de la blonde.**

 **_ Je voulais faire une démonstration à Regina.**

 **_ Eh bien, faites donc. S'exclama joyeusement Robin. »**

Emma ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents face à l'intrusion de Robin et à sa réaction enthousiaste… Mais peu lui importait, elle souhaitait que cette journée soit pour Regina et pour personne d'autre.

 **« Bien. Glissa-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop froide. »**

Emma ferma les yeux, tentant de résister à l'envie d'envoyer boulet l'homme des bois ou, pire, de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le visage. Au lieu de cela, elle se concentra et fit glisser ses doigts sur les premières notes de Hotel California, la musique que la reine aimait tant sans jamais l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Emma releva le regard, et tomba sur les yeux pétillants et le sourire sincère de la brune… Cette dernière s'avança plus encore vers la table, admirant les doigts d'Emma glissant lentement sur l'instrument. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement, fredonnant intérieurement, en silence, l'air de la musique. Robin souffla lourdement.

Regina releva les yeux et tomba sur les bras croisés et la mine contrariée du jeune homme. Elle l'interrogea du regard, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'Emma arrêta sa courte mélodie.

 **« Je ne connais pas cette musique. Et je ne suis pas fan de l'instrument, je dois le dire.**

 **_ Oh… Eh bien, je ne suis pas une experte de la guitare c'est certain. Mais je crois qu'elle est disponible sur le jukebox, attendez. Leur intima Emma en se dirigeant vers la machine.**

 **_ Vous vous débrouillez très bien. Souffla Regina, déçue de ne pas en entendre plus. »**

Emma lui lança un sourire timide avant de s'éloigner afin d'insérer une pièce dans le jukebox.

Elle revient vers le couple, ravie. Regina tenta de cacher son sourire, en vain. Elle ferma les yeux afin d'apprécier chaque note de plus lorsque Robin intervint de nouveau, à son plus grand damne.

 **« En fait, je déteste cette musique. Lança-t-il, las.**

 **_ Quoi ?! S'exclama la brune en se relevant et en l'observant longuement.**

 **_ Tout d'abord, elle parle de drogue, ce que je trouve débectant.**

 **_ Cette musique ne parle pas de drogue voyons ! S'exclama Regina, dégoutée.**

 **_ Bien sûr que si. Et c'est une pâle copie de Jethro Tull. Affirma Robin**

 **_ C'est ridicule ! S'agaça la brune.**

 **_ Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous aimiez ça Emma. Ria Robin.**

 **_ Pour- Commença à répondre Emma.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Interrompit la brune en commençant à fulminer.**

 **_ Relax, je plaisante. C'est juste que ce n'est pas du meilleur goût. Ricana Robin.**

 **_ Ou c'est peut-être toi qui a des goûts à coucher dehors. Siffla Regina. »**

Vexé, Robin quitta la table puis le Granny's. Regina roula des yeux en soupirant de lassitude. Emma ne pensait pas qu'une simple musique provoquerait ce genre de dispute, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait en cet instant, partager une chose particulière avec la brune. Une chose que Robin ne pouvait pas comprendre.

 **« Bientôt il va vanter la voix de Michel Sardou. Lança doucement Emma en riant. »**

Regina ria, observant la blonde avec délectation. Emma était aux anges. Elle se pencha, voulant parler le plus doucement possible.

 **« Regina. Ça vous dit de partir ?**

 **_ Partir ? Où ça ? Demanda la brune, perplexe**

 **_ Loin. Répondit Emma en haussant les épaules.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas possible voyons, nous avons une réunion dans-**

 **_ Laissez tomber ça. Vous avez bien mérité un jour de repos non ? Demanda doucement la blonde.**

 **_ Mais… La ville ne peut pas-**

 **_ Elle peut survivre un jour. Allez. J'ai quelques idées.**

 **_ Oh, je n'aime pas ça. Ricana Regina.**

 **_ C'est juste du repos Regina. On a fait que sauver la ville, mois après mois depuis combien de temps déjà ? Vous méritez bien de souffler. »**

Regina se dandina sur sa chaise, ne sachant que répondre à la proposition tentante de la blonde.

 **« Je ne sais pas Emma. Souffla la brune, gênée.**

 **_ Osez me dire que vous ne rêvez pas d'un massage de temps en temps… Murmura la blonde. »**

Regina releva le regard et fronça les sourcils, sonnée par les paroles de la sauveuse.

 **« … Et que vous n'avez pas mal aux pieds, que vous n'êtes pas épuisée en rentrant chez vous. Compléta Emma.**

 **_ Et bien… Souffla Regina, surprise, interloquée même par l'attitude bienveillante de la blonde, employant des mots correspondant exactement à son état d'esprit.**

 **_ Nous n'en avons que pour deux heures, dans le pire des cas. Si vous vous sentez trop coupable, soit. Nous reviendrons et la journée continuera normalement. Alors ?**

 **_ Mmmh…** Souffla Regina, réfléchissant longuement. **Dans ce cas… »**

Interprétant sa dernière phrase comme une approbation, Emma se leva et enfila son manteau.

 **« Bon. Vous venez ? Demanda la blonde. »**

Regina roula des yeux, ne sachant pas retenir son sourire et se leva à son tour. Dans le silence le plus complet, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la voiture jaune de la blonde, qui se mit en route.

 **« Où va-t-on ? Demanda Regina, au bout de plusieurs minutes, trouvant tout à coup ce plan totalement fou.**

 **_ Vous saviez qu'avec toutes les malédictions qui se sont abattus sur la ville, la population a augmenté ? Demanda Emma, ignorant sciemment la brune.**

 **_ Non, enfin, oui. Quel rapport ?**

 **_ Pour vivre dans ce monde, il faut travailler… Vous le savez bien. Alors quelques personnes ont… dégoté quelques idées de commerces que je trouve, personnellement, plutôt ingénieuses ! Ah ! Nous y sommes ! S'exclama Emma en s'arrêtant à la bordure de la forêt. »**

Regina sortit de la voiture, perplexe.

 **« C'est… La forêt. Fit remarquer Regina, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ Suivez-moi. Lui intima la blonde, excitée. »**

En silence, les deux jeunes femmes avançaient dans la forêt, plus profondément encore. Emma avait découvert cet endroit par hasard, en se promenant, durant l'une des boucles temporelle… Et elle le savait magique. Il faisait place à la détente et au rêve. Cet endroit était méconnu car aujourd'hui, cela faisait une semaine seulement que le site était construit. Ainsi, personne ne le connaissait. Emma était ravie de voir la tête que ferait la brune en voyant les lieux… Car pour l'instant, celle-ci semblait plutôt perplexe, voir inquiète.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Break

**Chapitre 13 : Break**

 **« Quand les enfants perdus sont arrivés ici, à Storybrooke, certains avaient 18 ans. Le plus vieux avait 20 ans. Ensemble, ils ont décidé de faire ce qu'ils savaient faire le mieux. »**

Regina fronça les sourcils face au discours mystérieux d'Emma. La blonde se stoppa en chemin, leva les yeux vers le ciel et sourit. Regina ne comprenait pas son comportement étrange jusqu'à ce qu'elle aussi, ouvre les yeux.

 **« Est-ce que c'est…**

 **_ Yep ! Une maison dans les arbres, en plein milieu de la forêt. »**

Regina fit une mine d'autant plus surprise et interloquée. L'habitacle de bois était immense, ressemblant à une véritable demeure. L'endroit été désert, uniquement bercé par le son des oiseaux et le ruissellement continue d'une rivière.

 **« Vous venez ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Oh et bien… Je ne crois pas que nous puissions…**

 **_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai tout arrangé. »**

Emma sourit et se dirigea vers le long escalier en colimaçon fait de bois s'enroulant tout autour du tronc d'arbre. Toutes deux mirent dix bonnes minutes à parvenir jusqu'en haut.

Devant eux se tenait une demeure taillée de bois, d'un confort plus qu'appréciable. Elles se retrouvèrent sur un immense balcon. Regina se tourna et admira la vue, éblouie.

La demeure était perchée à plusieurs dizaines de mètre de hauteur. D'ici, elles pouvaient contempler Storybrooke et bien au-delà. On apercevait la forêt entière, le clocher de la ville ainsi que l'océan.

Regina leva les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu le ciel de si près. Bien malgré elle, elle se mit à sourire, rêveuse. Emma vient se placer à côté d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas décoller son regard de son visage. La brune semblait sereine, heureuse.

Emma sourit tendrement face au spectacle et leva elle aussi les yeux. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon. Le temps était doux. La mer au loin était calme, et elles n'étaient bercées que par un silence absolu, ponctuée du bruit léger de l'eau s'écoulant sur la roche de la rivière, située non loin de là.

 **« Emma. C'est… Souffla Regina sans parvenir à formuler la fin de sa phrase.**

 **_ Vous n'avez pas tout vu. Lui répondit la blonde en levant un sourcil. »**

Regina lui sourit tandis qu'Emma la guida dans l'immense maison. Elle l'amena jusqu'à un jacuzzi, d'où on pouvait parfaitement voir l'autre côté de la ville, au-delà de Storybrooke. Le paysage du Maine était boisé, verdoyant.

 **« Ça vous dit de vous relaxer ici pendant que je vais chercher le panier concocté par Sam ? Proposa Emma.**

 **_ Sam ?**

 **_ Un des enfants perdus qui a construit cet endroit. En réalité… C'est censé être une sorte de secret ici, un endroit qu'on ne connait que grâce au bouche à oreille. Il propose des tas de services, alors je me suis permis de lui commander un panier de nourriture. Rien de bien méchant, rassurez-vous.**

 **_ D'accord. Sourit Regina, enchantée. »**

Emma lui rendit son sourire et sortit de la maison, laissant Regina seule. La brune fit le tour du propriétaire. Il y avait une sono, quelques CD, une véritable bibliothèque ainsi qu'une grande cuisine et surtout, un immense salon.

Seulement, Regina préféra retourner au balcon, là où elle se sentait le mieux. Elle prit place au bord de celui-ci, ses jambes croisés en tailleur et observa la ville. Sa ville.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent. Regina était… Fatiguée. Elle était exténuée par les demandes incessantes des habitants… Et si elle n'y répondait pas correctement, elle se faisait fustiger dans son rôle de maire, et surtout, personne ne se gênait pour lui rappeler son passé. Elle n'avait pas une seconde à elle à vrai dire.

Henry lui occupait de moins en moins de son temps depuis qu'il avait grandi et était rentré dans l'adolescence. Robin quant à lui…

Regina pencha la tête, réfléchissant plus profondément.

Robin… Elle se sentait étouffer. Il l'étouffait. Il demandait une attention perpétuelle, des phrases rassurantes sur son amour, sur leur relation, sur elle. Regina n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression de se donner corps et âme pour un homme qui ne pensait qu'à lui.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, une larme glissa sur sa joue face à cette pensée. Personne n'était vraiment là pour elle. Elle n'était qu'un pilier lorsque tout allait mal ou alors un monstre à blâmer. Elle se devait d'être irréprochable : aimer Robin comme il le fallait, être là pour lui à chaque instant, supporter de voir son fils s'éloigner d'elle, être une Maire parfaite aux yeux de tous afin qu'ils oublient qu'elle fut jadis la méchante reine.

La brune en avait assez… Et ici, maintenant, dans cet endroit si paisible et cette atmosphère laissant place à la réflexion, elle réalisait seulement le poids qu'elle devait endurer chaque jour. Emma… Semblait tout à coup lui avoir enlevé toutes ces préoccupations, juste pour un instant. Et ce qui revenait à l'esprit de l'ancienne reine était que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus vraiment. Regina baissa les yeux, tentant de contenir le flot de larmes se frayant un chemin sur son visage.

Emma prit place à ses côtés, sans un bruit. La brune triturait ses mains, gênée tout à coup que la sauveuse ait pu assister, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, à ce masque qu'elle venait de baisser.

Emma, préoccupait par l'état de quasi burn-out de la brune, fut touchée au plus profondément de son être par cette femme, assise là, se laissant enfin aller à ses émotions.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, la tenant fermement comme un signe de soutien. Il n'y avait plus vraiment besoin de mots dans ce genre de cas.

Regina se souvient d'une scène similaire, s'étant produite à l'abri de tous, sur le Jolly Rogers en chemin pour Neverland.

Toutes deux avaient pleurés dans les bras l'une de l'autre, sans un mot. Puis, elles n'en avaient jamais reparlés.

Regina releva son regard étrangement triste et le planta dans celui d'Emma.

 **« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.**

 **_ Peut-être… parce que personne n'est là pour s'occuper de toi. Répondit timidement Emma. »**

La blonde lança un sourire timide à Regina avant de se lever, apeurée par le flot de sentiments qui venait de la submerger.

Regina suivit la blonde dans la maison, ses mots raisonnant encore dans son esprit.

Emma… Pouvait-elle vraiment être l'unique personne ayant ce pouvoir de la soutenir ? Pouvaient-elles réellement se soutenir l'un l'autre ?

Elle avait accepté de nouer une amitié avec la blonde, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu deviner que cette relation deviendrait plus profonde.

 **« Tu dois être fatiguée. Va dans la chambre. Dors. Les draps sont propres, le lit est fait et très confortable. Le calme t'aidera, crois-moi. Lui dit Emma en haussant les épaules.**

 **_ Et toi ? Se préoccupa Regina.**

 **_ Je m'occuperais comme je le peux. Eluda Emma.**

 **_ Tu devrais te reposer toi aussi. Ces derniers temps ont été aussi difficiles pour toi que pour moi. Souffla Regina avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. »**

Emma se tourna alors vers la porte de la chambre qui se ferma doucement.

Oui, ces derniers temps étaient difficiles. Ces boucles temporelles se répétant sans cesse devenaient dures à vivre. Faire face aux mêmes répliques, sans surprise, aux mêmes réactions, et, à la même douleur que Regina ne se souvienne jamais de rien lorsque leurs échanges étaient plus importants et profonds qu'un simple jeu.

A l'instant où Emma avait enfin le courage de s'exprimer envers la brune, d'exprimer de façon peut-être implicite qu'elle méritait mieux, celle-ci oubliait tout. Elle retournait dans les bras de Robin, l'obligeant à répéter le même effort surhumain pour ne pas céder, ne pas craquer de les voir ensemble de nouveau.

Certes, Emma voulait le bonheur absolu de Regina… et elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Mais la blonde se sentait coupable. Oui, elle avait peur de projeter ses propres envies sur la situation sans tenir compte sur bien être de la brune. Emma voulait que Regina quitte Robin, elle voulait qu'elles passent plus de temps ensembles de cette façon entre autre. Mais elle doutait que cela lui apporte le bonheur. Emma doutait d'elle-même sur ce point… Alors, cette boucle lui permettait de tester peut-être.

Emma s'avança vers la porte de bois, dont elle caressa doucement les rainures. Puis, d'un élan de courage, elle tourna la poignet et l'ouvrit délicatement, sans un bruit.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Sans conséquences (NC-17)

**Chapitre 14 : Sans conséquences (NC-17)**

* * *

Sans un mot, Emma s'allongea et ainsi, prit place aux côtés de Regina. La reine souffla, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

 **« Regina… Pourquoi…**

 **_ Oui ? Demanda la brune.**

 **_ C'est peut-être bête mais pourquoi aime-tu cette musique en particulier ? Demanda la blonde, curieuse. »**

Là était le mystère. Pourquoi Regina tenait tant à cette musique, il devait forcément y avoir une raison.

 **« Et bien… Hésita la brune.**

 **_ Je… Je ne le dirais à personne, je te le promets. »**

Regina tourna son regard vers Emma. Elle y chercha une once de confiance qu'elle fut heureuse de déceler.

 **« Au départ, la malédiction m'a beaucoup plu. Enfin, les premiers temps… Je voyais toutes ces personnes m'ayant tant insulté par le passé, m'ayant trahi et fait du mal… Ces personnes à présent ignoraient enfin qui j'étais. J'étais enfin la reine que tout le monde voulait. Snow était… enfin loin de son grand amour… Comme je l'avais été depuis toujours. Cette situation devait me ravir, elle le devait… Mais…**

 **_ Mais… ?**

 **_ J'ai fini par me rendre compte que chaque journée était la même. Souffla Regina.**

 **_ Comment ça ?**

 **_ Chaque journée, je voyais leurs faux sourire, chaque journée je voyais Snow sans son mari, mais cela ne l'affectait pas au fond. Et moi… Moi je vivais avec… mon passé. Je vivais avec le visage de Daniel qui me hantait, la cruauté de ma mère… Je n'avais personne pour adoucir ma peine. Alors bien souvent, j'errais le soir dans les rues de Storybrooke en espérant y trouver un petit réconfort. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas être heureuse par cette situation. Un soir où je me morfondais, j'ai allumé la radio et je suis tombée sur cette musique… C'est peut-être bête mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle décrivait exactement ce que je ressentais. Oui. J'avais l'impression d'être… prisonnière. Alors… Les paroles m'allaient droit au cœur. »**

Emma lança un regard rempli de compassion envers cette reine déchue et blessée.

 **« C'est ainsi que je me suis rendu compte qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un… Une personne à aimer. L'idée a germé dans mon esprit… Puis, plus tard, je me suis tournée vers Gold et Henry entra dans ma vie. »**

Emma observa Regina, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

 **« C'est pour ça que cette musique compte tant pour moi. Elle décrit… l'enfer presque dans lequel je m'étais réfugié pour échapper à ma souffrance, ma vie avant Henry. Ma vie à Storybrooke. L'Hotel California… C'était Storybrooke pour moi. Répondit Regina en un sourire timide.**

 **_ Je comprends. Répondit la blonde en souriant tendrement.**

 **_ Bref. Eluda Regina. »**

La reine bailla et ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois. Elle était épuisée.

 **« Regina… Je suis heureuse de t'avoir amené ici. Chuchota Emma.**

 **_ Mmmh, moi aussi Miss Swan. Répondit la brune d'une voix déjà affaiblie par le sommeil. »**

Après plusieurs minutes silencieuses, la reine, complétement allongée sur le lit, se tourna vers Emma. La blonde observa son visage paisible, affaiblie par un immense manque de sommeil qu'elle lui avait avoué souffrir.

Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, ses journées étaient remplies plus que de raison. C'est ainsi qu'à peine allongée, elle commençait déjà à s'assoupir.

Lentement, Emma fit face à la reine sans que cette dernière ne s'en rende compte.

 **« Regina ?**

 **_ Mmmh. Je m'endors Emma. Répondit faiblement et machinalement Regina, déjà embourbée par le sommeil. »**

La reine n'entendait déjà plus clairement les paroles de la blonde à ses côtés. Emma attendit quelques minutes, continuant là sa contemplation. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour.

 **« Je t'aime Regina. Chuchota très faiblement Emma.**

 **_ mmmh moi aussi Emma. Chuchota la brune automatiquement sans s'en rendre compte tout en se tournant, faisant dos à Emma. »**

Emma leva les yeux péniblement et observa le dos de la maire. Sa respiration était lente, régulière, signe du sommeil venant de s'emparer d'elle. Emma sourit faiblement, et comprit alors que Regina n'avait fait que répondre automatiquement à sa phrase sans même se rendre compte de la portée de ses mots.

L'esprit léger, Emma se leva délicatement et sortit de la chambre.

Elle était épuisée… Mais n'avait pas envie de gâcher cette journée à ne rien faire. Son téléphone sonna alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir un des livres de la bibliothèque.

 **« David ? Demanda Emma, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ Emma ! On a trouvé. Rumple a trouvé l'incantation pour annuler la malédiction. On va pouvoir reprendre le rythme normal de notre vie ! S'écria le jeune homme à l'autre bout du combiné.**

 **_ Oh… C'est… »**

Les mots d'Emma se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Elle inspira profondément en observant la porte d'entrée de la chambre.

 **« C'est génial. Souffla-t-elle en un sourire blessé.**

 **_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.**

 **_ Non. Tout va bien. Nous… Nous ferons ça à la prochaine boucle ok ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Bien sûr. A plus tard.**

 **_ Oui. Répondit Emma. »**

La blonde raccrocha et fixa son téléphone, interdite. Elle finit par le jeter sur le sol en grognant. Rapprochant ses jambes de sa poitrine, elle se mit à fixer son téléphone cassé, en colère.

La malédiction lui pesait, mais elle ne vivait que par elle. C'était sa seule façon d'être auprès de Regina sans craindre de quoi que ce soit.

Et ce serait bientôt fini. Cette journée sera la dernière en compagnie de la brune, la dernière sans conséquence, la dernière où elle pouvait se permettre de l'aimer sans condition. Puis, elle reprendrait ce quotidien de mensonges, ce quotidien pesant où elle ne ferait que regarder Regina la considérer comme la simple fille de ses parents, comme une amie. Elle devrait supporter de la voir aux bras de Robin de nouveau.

Elle voulait rendre Regina heureuse… Alors pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal malgré ses bonnes intentions ?

Emma ragea et laissa des larmes de colère envahir son visage.

Ce n'était pas juste. Charmant avait tort. L'amour n'était qu'une souffrance, rien d'autre ! Emma ferma le poing jusqu'à ce que ses ongles lui transpercent la peau. Elle laissa un sanglot s'échapper de sa gorge.

Il semblait maintenant qu'elle serait capable d'imploser.

 **« Emma ? Demanda une voix faible. »**

Regina était dans le chambranle de la porte, inquiète. Emma se leva rapidement, chassant ses larmes et ramassant les débris de son téléphone.

 **« Excuse-moi Regina, excuse-moi. Je t'ai réveillé. Je ne le voulais pas. Paniqua Emma en s'attelant à la tâche. »**

La brune s'approcha de la sauveuse. Elle apposa sa main sur son épaule. Emma leva son regard triste vers la maire qui s'inquiétait réellement.

« **Qu'est- ce qui ne va pas Emma ? Demanda doucement Regina. »**

Emma se leva et fit face à Regina.

C'était sa dernière journée. Oui, la dernière journée où elle pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait. Une dernière journée sans conséquence. Une dernière journée en compagnie de Regina.

Elle ne mourrait pas demain, non… Mais elle ne se souviendrait de rien… Encore une fois. C'était comme si… Comme si elle la perdait chaque jour passant. Emma observa le visage de Regina, ses yeux si inquiets, sa mine blessée, préoccupée. Emma baissa son regard vers les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune et l'observa de nouveau, les yeux noircis par le désir.

En un geste impulsif, désespéré, Emma se saisit du visage de Regina et l'embrassa passionnément. Regina gémit de surprise.

La blonde ne répondait plus de ses actes, plus de la passion dévorante qui ne faisait que la consumer. Elle saisit la chevelure de la brune et approfondit le baiser, le rendant plus ardent. Avec surprise et désir, Régina répondit passionnément au baiser d'Emma.

Leurs langues entamèrent alors une danse lascive, un combat pour la domination de l'autre…. Puis, la brune réalisa la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle et tenta de se reculer. Elle quitta les lèvres chaudes de la sauveuse avec difficulté.

 **« Emma nous ne- »**

La blonde ne voulait pas lui répondre, elle ne voulait pas se justifier, ne pas la convaincre que c'était mal. Cette journée était la dernière.

 _« C'est la dernière. Répétait intérieurement Emma. »_

Ainsi, Emma se précipita de nouveau sur la brune et l'embrassa tout aussi ardemment. Regina gémit doucement de contentement, trahissant là son propre désir. Emma plaqua la brune contre un des murs et la souleva. Les jambes fines et douces de Regina entouraient à présent la taille de la blonde tandis qu'elle prenait appui sur ses épaules à l'aide de ses bras. Emma commença à se coller d'avantage encore à la reine, qui gémit de nouveau. Les lèvres toujours plaquée l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser sans fin, Emma passa ses mains nerveusement sur les flancs de la brune, puis sur sa poitrine où elle ne s'attarda pas.

Elle caressa ses épaules, puis passa ses doigts sur ses bras. Elle emprisonna ses mains avec les siennes afin de les plaquer au mur et de les ramener au-dessus du corps de la brune. Puis, elle colla sa cuisse contre l'intimité de la brune, entamant une danse sensuelle.

Emma quitta les lèvres de Regina de quelques millimètres afin de reprendre son souffle.

Leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre, chacune avait les yeux fermés, se délectant du moment présent. Puis, Emma mordilla la lèvre inférieure de la reine en renforçant sa prise de son intimité.

A l'unisson, leurs deux respirations s'accéléraient doucement.

 **« Emma... Gémit Regina. »**

Excitée par ce son plaintif, cet appel par l'évocation de son simple prénom, Emma tira sur chaque pan de la chemise de la brune, faisant sauter tous les boutons et mettant ses sous-vêtements à sa vue… Seulement, la sauveuse n'en avait que faire.

Elle la voulait, elle. Elle voulait Regina, de tout son corps et de tout son être.

Ainsi, elle décolla la reine du mur et, ne quittant pas ses lèvres, elle la guidait à tatillon vers la chambre. La porte était grande ouverte.

Emma recula plus encore la reine jusqu'à ce que les mollets de celle-ci cognent contre le bord du lit.

 **« Emma… Nous… Nous ne pouvons pas. Parvient à articuler Regina entrecoupée par plusieurs baisers.**

 **_ Laisse-toi faire. Lui supplia Emma en l'embrassant de nouveau. »**

La reine gémit entre ses lèvres. Emma glissa la fermeture éclair de la jupe de la brune, la laissant tomber en sol tandis que Regina avait la tâche difficile d'ôter la ceinture du jean d'Emma et de le déboutonner. La blonde accéléra la tâche.

Rapidement, la sauveuse se retrouva ainsi sur le corps de la brune, ne portant qu'un soutien-gorge et un tanga noir. Elle décrocha enfin sa bouche de celle de Regina pour l'admirer.

La brune elle, était en soutien-gorge et portait un superbe porte jarretelle noir, soutenant ses bas. Elle était sauvage et sa respiration était saccadée.

Peu habituée à ne pas dominer, Regina inversa la tendance et se posta sur le corps de la sauveuse. Elle passa sa main sur sa chevelure maintenant en bataille, lui donnant un aspect terriblement sensuel.

Emma s'avança et mordilla son cou, passant ses doigts fins sur le soutien-gorge de dentelle de la brune qui gémit de nouveau. Regina passa sa main dans sa chevelure blonde, appuyant son visage contre sa peau afin de lui intimer de ne pas s'arrêter. Emma grogna de plaisir en faisant sauter les agrafes du soutien-gorge de la brune, laissant sa poitrine à nue. Regina se pinça la lèvre, se retenant à tout prix de lui supplier de continuer.

Lorsque la blonde pressa fortement un des seins offert à sa vue, Regina ne put s'empêcher de gémir fortement. Elle s'écroula sur le corps d'Emma.

Elle se colla à elle et entama à son tour une danse lente et sensuelle, collant son intimité à celle d'Emma. Toutes deux gémissait régulièrement, assaillies par les vagues de plaisir s'échappant de leurs deux corps.

Seulement, Emma en voulait plus. Elle voulait expérimenter, découvrir les tréfonds de son propre plaisir et combler la brune.

Ainsi, elle releva le buste précipitamment, saisissant les fesses de Regina afin de l'asseoir sur elle.

La brune hoqueta de surprise. Elle qui pensait dominer, elle se laissait posséder par le corps de la blonde et son fil de pensées était juste hors service.

Emma ferma les yeux et ne pensa plus qu'au plaisir qu'elle voulait procurer. Elle se pinça les lèvres, pressa les fesses de la brune et, dans une concentration extrême, activa sa magie afin d'atteindre les recoins inexplorés de la sexualité de la brune. Regina avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lui apprendre à toucher à distance, grâce à ses pouvoirs et Emma ne se gênait plus pour utiliser ce nouveau don sur elle.

Regina hoqueta de nouveau de plaisir et gémit fortement.

 **« Mon Dieu, mais comment tu- »**

La brune n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une autre vague de plaisir, plus forte encore, s'empara d'elle. D'un geste automatique, elle accompagna son plaisir par un va et viens, toujours assise sur le corps d'Emma. Un va et viens étrange qui lui était imposé par la magie active d'Emma.

Regina se posait la seule, l'unique question : comment la blonde faisait-elle pour lui procurer tant de sensation sans même la toucher ?

Elle arrêta ses réflexions lorsque le plaisir s'intensifia en elle. Une fois encore, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir le prénom d'Emma en s'accrochant à elle. Elle lui intimait de continuer, encore et encore.

Emma elle, se pinçait la lèvre presque à sang. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un, de ressentir les mêmes sensations que Regina.

Regina gémit plus encore, sa respiration prenant une allure encore plus rapide. Le rythme de ses hanches prenait une autre tournure. Emma se retenait elle aussi et, prise d'une envie et d'une intuition, elle captura de nouveau les lèvres de Regina pressement. Un cri étouffé de jouissance s'en échappa. Emme agrippait toujours les fesses de Regina désespérément tandis que cette dernière avait planté presque ses ongles sur ses épaules, éreintée par un orgasme puissant.

Cette vague de plaisir ultime la submergea, elle et sa nouvelle amante. Elle dura, encore et encore, plus que de raison.

Regina n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant. C'était fou, dingue, tellement plaisant qu'elle pourrait en devenir accroc. Emma s'écroula enfin, entraînant avec elle le corps en sueur de Regina. Celle-ci se repositionna. Elle avait à présent l'oreille collée à la poitrine d'Emma, ses jambes épousant parfaitement celle de sa compagne. Elle ferma les yeux, calmant peu à peu sa respiration et fut bercée par le rythme rapide des battements de cœur d'Emma, qui eux aussi, furent plus normaux au fur et à mesure. Pourtant, Regina peinait à se remettre de son orgasme, tout comme Emma.

Elles restèrent ainsi, silencieuses, assaillies par un plaisir nouveau et intense… Puis, la respiration de la brune se fit plus lente, régulière.

C'est ainsi que, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit sur le corps de la sauveuse. D'un geste possessif, Emma entoura le corps de Regina à l'aide de ses bras. Elle la serrait contre elle, de peur de la perdre encore une fois.

Dans son sommeil, Regina se blottie ainsi contre elle, frissonnante. Emma ramena les draps de soie sur elles, posa sa joue sur la chevelure brune et ferma les yeux, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que cet instant ne cesse jamais. Elle voulait figer le temps lui-même et lui permettre de savourer chaque seconde de plus cette journée, cet instant où elle n'avait fait qu'une avec Regina.

C'est sur ses pensées chaleureuses et tendres qu'elle aussi, tomba dans les bras de Morphée.


	15. Chapitre 15 - Incantation

_Petit chapitre après une petite absence. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai la crève HAHAHA et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit porteur lorsqu'on veut écrire ! Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes ces reviews positives et pour vos félicitations ! (Au fait : c'est une fille ! ) )_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Incantation**

Emma sortit doucement d'un sommeil réparateur. L'esprit encore embrumé, elle voulut se retourner lorsqu'elle sentit un poids l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Elle baissa le regard et tomba sur la chevelure ébène d'une Regina endormie profondément contre elle.

La blonde ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle souriait. Regina commença à bouger contre elle, sortant elle aussi de sa torpeur.

Le cœur d'Emma se mit à s'accélérer.

Qu'allait-elle dire ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Allait-elle la rejeter ? Ce plan de coucher avec la brune n'était pas prévu, mais force est de constater qu'Emma s'était laissé emporter par son angoisse de cette nouvelle perspective qui s'était subitement livrée à elle. Savoir que cette journée était la dernière ne la soulageait pas en fin de compte, bien au contraire… Cela avait ravivait une angoisse profonde de perdre Regina, de ne rien pouvoir lui exprimer de plus, de ne plus pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, de ne plus pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres si l'envie lui prenait.

Tout cela était bel et bien fini.

Le visage d'Emma passa alors de la joie à une tristesse soudaine et profonde. Regina continua de bouger jusqu'à doucement ouvrir les yeux.

Elle mit du temps à s'habituer aux nouveaux lieux et surtout, au corps sur lequel elle dormait quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle releva le regard et tomba sur les yeux désolés et étrangement tristes d'Emma… Regina ne savait comment réagir… Mais ce regard l'inquiéta. Regina voulait à tout prix éviter que la blonde ne se sente rejeter une fois de plus. Alors, sans un mot, elle lui sourit doucement…

Cet échange silencieux aurait pu durer des heures.

Seulement, un tremblement de terre vint sortir les deux femmes de leur contemplation. Emma releva subitement le buste, effrayée et triste.

 **« Non non non, pas maintenant ! S'écria la blonde.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Emma ? Demanda la brune, inquiète. »**

Emma se tourna brusquement vers Regina, le regard embrumé de larmes et, dans un dernier élan de désespoir, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de Regina avidement.

 **« Excuse-moi. Eu-t-elle le temps de prononcer avant qu'un éclair blanc et violet n'envahisse la ville. »**

* * *

 _ *** Boucle 67 ***_

 **« Et donc, est-ce que tu es d'accord ? Demanda subitement Ruby. »**

Emma sursauta face au retour cruel et brutal à la réalité. Elle souffla et se prit le visage entre les mains, retenant à tout prix un flot de larmes de s'écouler.

 **« Emma… Tu… Tu vas bien ? Demanda la serveuse en apposant sa main sur le bras de la blonde, inquiète. »**

Emma releva le regard, tentant de paraître le plus neutre possible… Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Non, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, ça lui semblait déchirant d'arborer un visage heureux et serein.

La clochette du Granny's tinta pour la 67éme fois, laissant place à une brune déterminée et insouciante de la malédiction pesant sur sa ville. Elle se dirigea vers Emma, la voyant accoudée au bar du restaurant, l'air étrangement triste.

« **Miss Swan, toujours en train de discuter au lieu de travailler à ce que je vois. »**

Regina était ravie de cette petite pique. C'était en quelque sorte devenu une habitude, un jeu entre elles que de s'envoyer des phrases assassines… Sans pour autant être blessante.

Seulement, au lieu de répondre comme le faisait à chaque fois la blonde, celle-ci se contenta d'orienter son regard vers elle…

Et pour la première fois, Regina sembla y voir une lueur nouvelle. Parmi la tristesse et le désespoir se cachait, derrière ce regard, une nouvelle lumière que Regina ne sut identifier.

Elle fronça les yeux, intriguée par l'attitude étrange de la blonde qui ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Elle prit place à ses côtés, préoccupée.

 **« Tout va bien ? Se risqua à demander Regina. »**

Regina ne voulait pas paraître trop intrusive, mais l'attitude soudaine d'Emma la préoccupait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.

 **« Je… Articula difficilement la blonde, hésitante. »**

Emma ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance.

 _« Ce n'est jamais arrivé d'accord, jamais. Cette journée va se finir dès maintenant. Ce qui s'est passé avant ne compte pas, ce n'est rien d'autre que du vent. Se répéta mentalement la blonde. »_

Emma rouvrit les yeux et parvint enfin à arborer un visage neutre, teinté d'un faux sourire.

 **« Ça va. Conclut Emma »**

Regina fit la moue. Elle n'était pas dupe et voyait clair dans le mensonge d'Emma… Mais sa pudeur l'empêchait d'en connaître plus. Après tout, elles n'étaient pas assez proches pour se permettre de creuser d'avantage.

Charmant entra dans le restaurant et entama son discours habituel afin de convaincre Regina du bienfondé de la malédiction qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

Regina avait du mal à le croire. Elle fronça les yeux et observa Emma qui tentait d'éviter son regard inquisiteur. La blonde avait vraiment une étrange attitude aujourd'hui…

Malgré cela, Regina concéda à se diriger vers le cercle magique de Zelena en compagnie d'Emma, Charmant et de Rumplestilskin.

La sauveuse était toujours étrangement silencieuse et éviter sciemment le contact avec elle. Regina fronça les sourcils, le regard dans le vague.

Elle se sentait coupable. Oui, mais coupable de quoi ? Elle avait peur d'avoir fait une chose qui aurait pu blesser la blonde durant les boucles temporelles, une chose dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Avant de parvenir au cercle, Regina se tourna vers Emma qui marchait à ses côtés.

 **« Miss Swan… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Regina, curieuse.**

 **_ Quoi ? Oh non non, enfin non, pourquoi ?**

 **_ J'ai nettement l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas et que c'est en rapport avec moi. Acheva Regina.**

 **_ Tout va bien Regina, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire. Conclu Emma avant d'accélérer le pas, se positionnant à côté de son père. »**

Regina fit une dernière moue inquiète et préoccupée avant d'arriver vers la grange. Toute deux récitèrent alors l'incantation présente dans le grimoire de Rumplestilskin.

Le cercle s'illumina subitement, puis disparu enfin.

Charmant souffla, soulagé.

 **« Enfin. Cette fichue malédiction est terminée. Acheva-t-il en souriant. »**

Emma lui sourit timidement, d'un sourire faux, plaqué et triste avant de partir des lieux, refoulant à tout prix la horde de sentiments qui prenaient part d'elle-même.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Réalité onirique

**Chapitre 16 : Réalité onirique**

Regina se tournait et se retournait encore dans son lit. Depuis une semaine, depuis cette fameuse formule qu'elle avait prononcé avec Emma, ses nuits n'étaient peuplés que de rêves étranges… Elle était debout, et dansait sur le bar du Rabbit Hole en compagnie d'Emma. Il y avait beaucoup d'alcool et de fumée… Et elle riait.

Puis, elle se voyait courir à pleine haleine dans la forêt et se retrouver dans un endroit insolite, une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui était vide.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrait l'unique porte présente, elle tombait sur le corps sans vie d'Emma sur un lit et se réveillait toujours sur ce moment en hurlant presque.

En sueur une fois de plus, Regina se leva et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre.

Quelque chose clochait.

Elle se rongea les ongles et finit par enfiler ses vêtements. Elle devait prendre l'air. Henry dormait et il était 2h du matin lorsqu'elle se décida à affronter le froid de la nuit. Au hasard, Regina errait dans les rues de Storybrooke, emmitouflée dans son manteau. Une fumée blanche s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque respiration. Pourtant, elle restait indubitablement dehors, espérant que l'air frais la secoue.

Soudain, Regina crut entendre une mélodie qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Les sourcils froncés, elle accéléra le pas, tentant de chercher la provenance de ce son si particulier. Le pas rapide, elle avançait encore et encore jusqu'à arriver à la lisière de la forêt.

Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais son instinct lui hurlait de continuer.

Hésitante, elle se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la forêt, se maudissant d'avoir fait le choix de porter ses escarpins habituels.

Elle se disait en ces instants qu'elle était probablement folle de s'aventurer dans ses lieux, uniquement guidé par une mélodie se déroulant surement dans son esprit.

Regina s'arrêta et souffla lourdement.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne devrait pas être là.

Elle se retourna, résignée à rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant Emma.

 **« Re-Regina ? Qu'est-ce que, enfin, que faites-vous ici ? Balbutia Emma. »**

Regina ouvrit et ferma la bouche, ne sachant que répondre.

 **« … Regina ? Réitéra Emma devant le mutisme de son interlocutrice.**

 **_ Excusez-moi Miss Swan. Je… Je fais des cauchemars plutôt étranges ces temps-ci. Répondit la brune, la main sur le front.**

 **_ Quel genre de… cauchemar ?**

 **_ Rien de bien important. Et vous, que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? Demanda rapidement Regina, souhaitant éviter le sujet.**

 **_ Oh. J'ai des insomnies. Alors je me balade. Répondit Emma en un sourire.**

 **_ Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser et rentrer chez moi. S'exclama Regina en souhaitant rebrousser chemin.**

 **_ On peut marcher ensemble… Si vous voulez… Proposa doucement Emma. »**

Regina accorda un mince sourire à la blonde et la suivit dans sa balade nocturne, en silence. Rapidement, elles arrivèrent aux abords d'un petit cours d'eau baptisé « la rivière des fées » par les anciens enfants perdus.

Emma souri timidement à ce souvenir et vint s'asseoir sur le sol, observant le paysage. Regina la suivit, silencieuse… Puis, elle finit par enfin entamer une discussion timide.

 **« Alors… Vous avez des insomnies ? Depuis quand ? Demanda Regina, d'un ton détaché.**

 **_ Une semaine je dirais. Je ne saurais pas bien vous situer, durant les boucles, je n'étais jamais fatiguée. C'est comme si mon corps avait enregistré cette habitude de ne pas dormir. Et vous ? Des cauchemars c'est bien ça ?**

 **_ Oui… Enfin disons que… dès que je ferme les yeux, j'ai des drôles de visions.**

 **_ Quels genre de visions ? Demanda Emma, curieuse.**

 **_ Je ne sais pas. Mentit Regina. »**

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi silencieuses. Emma avait décelé le mensonge de Regina, mais n'osait pas lui demander d'approfondir d'avantage.

Regina souffla une fois de plus.

 **« Je fais plusieurs types de cauchemars. Le plus récurrent n'est jamais très clair. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est que… je courais en direction d'une porte. C'était comme si… je devais trouver le chemin du retour pour revenir à l'endroit où j'étais avant. Et là un gardien étrange me dit « Tu peux quitter l'hôtel quand tu veux mais…**

 **_ « … mais tu ne peux jamais partir. » Compléta Emma en même temps que la brune. »**

Regina se retourna complétement vers Emma, interloquée.

 **« Mais comment…**

 **_ Ce sont les dernières paroles de la musique des Eagles. Répondit Emma.**

 **_ Oh… Je n'avais… Je n'avais jamais fait attention. C'est plutôt étrange.**

 **_ Etrange oui. Répondit Emma en observant la reine consciencieusement. »**

Regina observa Emma. Son regard intense la troubla. Elle rompit donc le contact visuel, gênée.

 **« Regina ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Oui ? Répondit la brune, la voix tremblante.**

 **_ Tu te souviens n'est-ce pas ? Demanda intensément la blonde. »**

La reine se tourna vers Emma, le visage interdit.

 **« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Souffla Regina.**

 **_ Non. Peut-être pas. Ce ne sont peut-être pas des souvenirs, mais ton inconscient se souvient lui. J'en suis sûre. Répondit vaguement Emma en levant un sourcil, soudainement sure d'elle.**

 **_ Pas du tout. »**

Regina se leva précipitamment. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens réel des mots prononcés par Emma, mais avait une intuition étrange ces derniers temps. Elle avait l'intuition que quelque chose de fort s'était passé entre elles. Dans ce lieu.

Regina secoua la tête et frotta son pantalon nerveusement.

 **« Bonne nuit Emma. Souffla Regina avant de s'éclipser, déboussolée. »**


	17. Chapitre 17 - Souvenirs

**Chapitre 17 : Souvenirs**

Depuis cette soirée, Emma et Regina s'était surprise à toute deux se retrouver tous les soirs, aux abords du lac. Elles ne disaient rien, bien souvent. Elles se contentaient d'être là et d'apprécier la compagnie de l'autre, en silence.

Cette fois-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Emma était préoccupée.

Elle avait interpellé Regina au Granny's dans la matinée, et il lui avait semblé voir un flash dans le regard de la brune, un flash de son fameux jeu du baiser auquel elle s'était adonné durant la malédiction.

Regina avait secoué la tête et n'en avait pas parlé, mais Emma était certaine que ce flash s'était produit car la situation avait été presque la même que durant cette journée répétitive.

Regina était assise, les yeux fermés. La blonde se mit à admirer son visage, puis à orienter son regard vers sa main près de la sienne. Timidement, Emma frôla son auriculaire contre le sien.

Regina frissonna mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Pourtant, elle avait le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien… Seulement, chaque contact avec la blonde lui provoquait ce genre de réaction ces derniers temps.

Regina inspira profondément en essayant de reprendre contenance. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et les planta dans ceux de la blonde.

 **« Je suis… heureuse de t'avoir amené ici. Chuchota doucement Emma. »**

Regina ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle eut un flash fulgurant, un souvenir refoulé d'elle et Emma, dormant dans un lit en bois.

La brune rouvrit les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance.

Emma s'approcha de la reine, le regard intense.

 **« Tu te souviens. Chuchota-t-elle.**

 **_ Je… »**

La réponse de la brune resta en suspens. Elle se contentait d'alterner son regard entre la bouche et les yeux perçant d'Emma. Regina était perdue.

Emme approcha doucement sin visage du sien. Centimètre par centimètre, elle guettait la réaction de Regina. A présent plus concentrée sur ses lèvres que sur quoique ce soit d'autre, Emma approcha enfin suffisamment de la reine pour sentir son souffle. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, de quelques millimètres seulement.

Emma s'arrêta, attendant une réponse, un consentement tacite. Regina ferma alors les yeux et colla doucement ses lèvres à celle du Sheriff.

Le baiser était chaud et lent. Chacune appréciait le contact de l'autre. Elle se donnait timidement à l'autre à travers ce simple contact. Emma passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la brune, qui décida ainsi d'approfondir le baiser.

Leurs langues dansèrent alors l'une contre l'autre, telle une douce caresse attendue depuis toujours.

Leurs cœurs battaient si fort qu'ils auraient pu sortir de leurs poitrine.

Emma décolla sa bouche de celle de Regina. La brune avait encore les yeux clos, appréciant les derniers effluves de son assaillante. Doucement, elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et tomba sur le regard doux d'Emma.

Elle resta une minute interdite… Que devait-elle faire ? Venait-elle véritablement d'embrasser Emma Swan ? Cela avait été si différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître jusqu'à maintenant.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle venait d'embrasser une femme, mais Regina n'avait jamais gouté à un baiser si doux. Emma semblait savoir exactement ce que la brune voulait, comme si elle la connaissait depuis toujours.

Rapidement, le froid pris de nouveau part de la mairesse, et sa bouche ne réclamait déjà plus qu'Emma Swan.

N'écoutant que son impulsivité et son envie, Regina combla très vite l'espace entre elle et Emma afin d'initier un second baiser, plus intense, plus passionnel et plus avide. Il dura plusieurs longues minutes après lesquelles elles se séparèrent, à regret. Essoufflées, elle continuait de s'observer, toujours aussi pudique.

Aucune n'osait avouer qu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer.

Il y eu un troisième, puis un quatrième baiser, tantôt doux, tantôt plus passionné.

Séparée, elles préféraient ne rien dire. Emma et Regina se levèrent presque en même temps. Regina frotta sa jupe nerveusement, puis regarda de nouveau Emma, d'un regard des plus différents.

 **« Bonne… Bonne nuit Emma. Bégaya-t-elle, gênée.**

 **_ Bonne nuit… Regina. »**

Toutes deux bousculées, elles prirent un chemin différent afin de rentrer chez elle. Tous se bousculaient dans leur tête, mais elle préférait ne pas trop y penser.

Ce moment était bien trop unique et intense pour l'entacher par des interrogations.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile pour Emma. Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir avant 4h du matin, trop assaillit par des hordes de questions. Elle espérait simplement que Regina ne la rejette pas, car ces baisers échangés étaient bien trop magiques pour les oublier ou… ou pour ne pas en revivre de nouveaux.

Emma se prit la tête entre les mains et chassa ces idées de la tête.

Epuisée, elle se dirigea vers le Granny's et se figea à l'entrée.

Elle était là. Assise sur une des chaises du bar, buvant son café matinal. Elle était… ravissante comme toujours, et semblait sans cesse parfaite. Emma se ressaisit, prit son courage à deux mains et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et s'apprêtait à lui adresser la parole lorsque celle-ci la devança.

 **« Bonjour Emma. »**

Son ton était étrangement doux. Son prénom sonnant dans sa voix fit bondir son cœur, et Emma se crut revenir dans l'adolescence.

Emma frôla encore une fois son auriculaire sur la main de Regina, d'un geste pouvant paraître involontaire.

 **« Bonjour. Répondit la blonde doucement. »**

Regina lui sourit doucement. Dieu qu'elle pouvait être belle.

La sonnette du Granny's retentit et Robin entra dans les lieux.

 **« Bonjour Regina ! S'exclama-t-il en passant sa main sur sa taille. »**

Emma ôta vivement sa main et se crispa. La brune constata sa réaction, mais elle ne savait pas comment agir. Alors, elle lança un faux sourire à son compagnon.

 **« Désolé j'ai du travail Robin. S'excusa la maire en se levant et en enfilant son manteau.**

 **_ Oh et bien… On se verra ce midi.**

 **_ Oui. Répondit évasivement Regina. »**

La brune lança un dernier regard lourd de sens à Emma avant de partir.

Toute la journée fut longue pour la sauveuse. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que la nuit tombe, afin de retourner à la rivière. Elle n'en doutait pas, Regina serait là. Elle le sentait, comme une évidence.

Cette fois, elle y alla donc en avance. A plus de 21h, elle arriva sur les lieux, espérant profiter de ce moment de répit pour se poser avec elle-même quand une voix vient la sortir de ses songes.

 **« Bonsoir Emma. »**


	18. Chapitre 18 - L'averse

**Chapitre 18 : L'averse**

Emma sursauta en se retournant vers la personne dont la voix grave avait interrompu le fil de ses pensées.

 **« David ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Emma, les sourcils froncés.**

 **_ Je viens voir si tu vas bien… Resta évasif Charmant.**

 **_ Ça va. Répondit la blonde. »**

David fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Puis, il souffla en haussant les bras au ciel.

 **« Ok très bien, très bien ! Ecoute, je sais que ça ne va pas d'accord.**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ Depuis cette histoire avec Regina, tu ne fais que tourner en rond. Tu viens ici chaque nuit, et je sais exactement pourquoi. »**

Emma retint son souffle. Son père l'avait suivi, il savait… Et au vue de sa réaction, il n'était pas ravi. Il avait peut-être accepté ses petites révélations lors des boucles, mais à présent, la réalité semblait la rattraper. Emma grimaça, s'attendant à une longue discussion, un sermon, quelque chose d'aussi pénible pour elle que pour lui.

 **« C'est parce que tu rumine. C'est ça hein ? Demanda-t-il, désolé.**

 **_ Qu-quoi ? Balbutia Emma, incrédule.**

 **_ Oui, tu rumine. Tu vois Regina avec Robin et ça te fait mal. Ecoute… »**

David se tint les tempes du bout des doigts et ferma les yeux. Emma expira silencieusement. Ainsi, il ne savait rien… Elle en était soulagée. Après tout, elle se voyait mal expliquer la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent. D'ailleurs, quelle était-elle ?

David rouvrit les yeux, soucieux.

 **« Je sais que tu as pu connaître Regina plus profondément durant les boucles. Mais… Enfin, je sais que ça te fait mal de l'admettre, mais tes… sentiments ne sont peut-être pas partagés. Grimaça David.**

 **_ Mais-**

 **_ Non Emma, je sais que c'est compliqué tout ça. Ecoute, j'ai accepté lorsque tu me l'as dit, mais… il faut aussi être lucide. Je connais Regina.**

 **_ Oh. Ne sut que répondre Emma.**

 **_ Oui… Enfin peut-être pas autant que toi, mais je sais qu'elle te voit comme… une amie. Une sœur peut-être ? Je n'en sais rien. S'exclama David.**

 **_ Une sœur ? Pouffa Emma.**

 **_ Regina est complexe. Je ne veux juste pas que tu te fasses d'illusion. Nous lui avons donné beaucoup de chances par le passé, mais elle a toujours eu… un train de retard pour les saisir. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal pour elle. Ok ?**

 **_ Euh… Ok. Répondit Emma en fronçant les sourcils. »**

David prit sa fille dans les bras. Dans le dos de celui-ci, la blonde sourit tendrement, amusée. Son père était loin de la vérité. Enfin… Emma redoutait tout de même cette soirée autant qu'elle l'attendait. De toute façon… Il lui était impossible de dire quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un à propos de Regina et elle pour le moment.

David se détacha de sa fille, heureux d'avoir su la réconforté comme il le devait.

 **« Ne traîne pas trop. »**

Emma hocha la tête. Son père parti, le cœur plus léger. Emma quant à elle continua son chemin en direction de la rivière. Elle pouffa de rire en secouant la tête.

Non. Personne ne pouvait se douter bien sûr.

Emma parvint sur le lieu de leur rendez-vous clandestin habituels. Elle prit place sur le sol et se mit à faire des ricochets.

Elle se mit enfin à penser à autre chose qu'à la reine.

Et si sa mère venait à apprendre par exemple, ses sentiments profonds envers son ancienne pire ennemie ? La méchante reine et la fille de Blanche Neige…

Emma pouffa de nouveau en lançant un caillou.

C'était plutôt ironique quand on y pense. Elles s'étaient toujours détestées. Enfin presque… Emma n'avait jamais détesté Regina à vrai dire. D'habitude, elle ne se formalisait pas. Si une personne l'envoyait pétre, Emma ne s'acharnait pas…. Seulement, cela avait été différent avec la reine. Au-delà d'Henry, elle avait toujours senti la bonté d'âme chez elle, une bonté que personne ne pouvait voir… C'était comme un 6éme sens.

Et Dieu sait que Regina était une personne merveilleuse, qui avait tout à offrir mais à qui la vie n'avait simplement pas fait de cadeau. Comme elle…

Emma repensa à la tête à ce que ferait sa mère si elle avait juste été témoin de leurs baisers d'hier. Elle pouffa de nouveau.

Soudain, la place à ses côtés fut comblée par une brune à la prestance inégalable. Elle était là. Et Emma n'avait pas douté de sa présence prochaine un seul instant.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **_ Rien d'important. Sourit Emma en lançant de nouveau un caillou faisant 5 rebonds sur l'eau.**

 **_ Emma, on devrait peut-être… En parler. S'hasarda Regina. »**

La blonde tourna complétement son visage en direction de celui de la maire. La lune se reflétait dans son regard, lui donnant un air presque angélique à travers ce masque de froideur apparent. Emma frissonna.

Décidément… Elle était véritablement retombée en adolescence.

 **« Pourquoi êtes-vous là Regina ? Demanda doucement la blonde, changeant de sujet.**

 **_ Je… Mmmh insomnie. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Eluda la brune. »**

Emma fut amusée intérieurement par le mensonge flagrant de la reine. Oh non, elle n'était pas insomniaque, plus depuis quelques nuits…

 **« Je ne vois pas où est le mal. Répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules et en observant de nouveau le court d'eau.**

 **_ Emma… J'ai… Robin. Répondit Regina en grimaçant à la prononciation du prénom du jeune homme.**

 **_ Je suis une femme, alors ça ne compte pas. Répondit fièrement Emma. »**

Regina pouffa, amusée par le côté presque enfantin de la jeune femme.

 **« Emma. Vous ne méritez pas ce genre de choses. Répondit Regina, reprenant son sérieux.**

 **_ Quel genre de choses ?**

 **_ D'être relayer au second plan.**

 **_ Je le suis ? Demanda la blonde, connaissant déjà la véritable réponse. »**

Regina tiqua. Gênée, elle évita tout à coup le regard inquisiteur de la sauveuse.

 **« Emma… Gronda Regina en observant à son tour la rivière afin d'éviter les yeux perçant de son interlocutrice.**

 **_ Regina. Répondit doucement la blonde. »**

La brune tourna de nouveau son regard vers le visage d'Emma. Cette femme avait le don d'affaiblir, puis de détruire toutes ses barrières une par une. Depuis plusieurs années, son quotidien n'était rythmé que par elle. Elle avait fini par admettre qu'elle éprouvait une profonde affection pour la jeune femme. Une affection… allant peut-être au-delà des limites du raisonnable lorsqu'on évoque une relation amicale.

Il fallait dire ce qu'il en était : Regina serait prête à tuer et à être tué pour Emma. Et elles le savaient.

Imperceptiblement, elles s'observaient et se rapprochaient de nouveau, seconde après seconde. Regina ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas embrasser Emma de nouveau, mais une sorte de force intérieure lui intimait de le faire sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

Soudain, une goutte d'eau tomba sur son visage et la fit sursauter. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut des nuages gris contrastant avec l'obscurité de la nuit.

Regina se leva, arrachant un grognement presque inaudible de protestation de la gorge d'Emma.

 **« Il va pleuvoir. On ferait mieux de rentrer. Répondit Regina, concentrée sur la météo. »**

Emma se leva, mais sans crier garde, une rafale de pluie s'abattit sur les deux femmes. Regina laissa échapper un juron avant de se précipiter sous un arbre, suivit de près par la blonde.

Pensant avoir échappé à l'eau glaciale, elle se retourna et se fit percutée par la sauveuse. Le tronc réceptionna son dos.

 **« Pardon ! Prononça Emma. »**

Regina eut le flash d'une Emma entreprenante, la plaquant contre un mur et l'embrassant à tout rompre. Elle se ressaisit et secoua la tête, chassant cette étrange vision de son esprit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne put les empêcher de se noircir de désir.

Emma avait les cheveux presque aussi trempés sur les siens. Son débardeur lui collait à la peau tandis qu'elle frissonnait de froid. Regina se pinça les lèvres, évitant ses pensées déviantes de s'emparer d'elle.

 **« Vous croyez que nous sommes à l'abri ? Demanda Emma.**

 **_ Je crois oui. Répondit la brune d'une voix plus grave qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. »**

Emma se mit à fixer de nouveau la brune, interpellée par son attitude soudaine. Regina avait de nouveau cette lueur dans le regard, et pinçait ces lèvres charnues que la blonde rêvait de capturer de nouveau.

 **« Je devrais peut-être… Chuchota Emma en fixant les lèvres de la reine.**

 **_ Mmmh ? Demanda la brune, obnubilée par la bouche de la blonde.**

 **_ Je devrais peut-être ôter ce débardeur plein d'eau glacée, je suis morte de froid.**

 **_ Si vous jugez cela nécessaire. Répondit Regina, presque fièrement en réorientant son regard vers les yeux de la blonde. »**

Emma observa de nouveau Regina et, au bout de quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle lut de nouveau du désir dans son regard, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres avidement.

La brune répondait à son baiser avec plus de passion encore, ne réfléchissant plus du tout à la conversation qu'elle souhaitait avoir avec elle… 


	19. Chapitre 19 - La décision

_Et voilà. 19éme et dernier chapitre de cette fic, tout en légèreté et en guimauve. Je ne me pensais pas capable d'apprécier ce genre de choses d'ailleurs HAHAHA ! Enfin, j'ai pris cette fiction moins au sérieux que la précédente, voulant un sujet drôle, léger, sans prise de tête. J'ai aimé l'écrire tout autant que_ Petits Secrets _et lire vos reviews. Je ne pensais pas que cette fiction dépasserait les 50 reviews pour être honnête. Je la trouvais trop légère pour ça. Mais force est de constater que vous êtes des amours !_

 _Bon. J'en profite aussi pour vous l'annoncer. Comme je l'ai dis : je suis enceinte et j'attend une petite fille. Mais quel sera son prénom... Mmmmh, je lève le mystère car je n'aurais peut-être pas d'idées de fic ni l'opportunité de vous le dire. Ce sera_ **Lana.**

 _Oui oui. Evil Regal jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai découvert cette actrice avec vraiment beaucoup de gonflement au cœur. J'ai aimé beaucoup de séries, j'en ai été accroc (en tête de liste Dr House et Castle). Once Upon A Time n'a pas dérogé à la règle : toutes ont fini par me décevoir HAHAHA. Je m'étais amourachée de Lisa Edelstein, de Stana Katic, mais cela n'a jamais égalé l'affection que je porte toujours à Lana Parrilla. Au delà de son rôle dans la série et de son talent, c'est une femme simple, engagée, généreuse et aimante. Ce genre de femme que j'admire et que j'adore. Nous avons les mêmes principes de vie, les mêmes engagements, la même tolérance et je ne pensais pas cela possible, encore moins pour une célébrité. C'est un modèle et j'espère que ma future petite fille suivra le même chemin mental que cette femme car elle est vraiment merveilleuse. Je veux dire par là qu'elle se fiche des haineux, elle respecte tellement ses fans, et elle prend sa célébrité avec énormément d'humilité ! C'est si rare. Je voulais un prénom avec une signification particulière à mes yeux, et celui ci en a car il me rappellera toujours que, qui que l'on soit, on peut toujours donner sans retenue, on peut toujours être aimant. _

_Mon accouchement est pour le mois de mai. Je voulais aller à la FT4 mais, comme vous vous en doutez, c'est impossible. J'ai donc annulé ce projet (j'en avais gros sur la patate, croyez-moi). J'aimerai faire parvenir un faire-part à Lana ainsi qu'un petit mot, alors si quelqu'un y va et se dévoue à sacrifier quelques précieuses secondes pour lui parvenir, je lui fais un bisou et j'écris une fiction SwanQueen en son nom (HAHAHAHA !)._

 _Merci mes lecteurs, gros bisous à vous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : La décision**

Cette fois-ci était différente de toutes les autres. En lieu et place de la tendresse se consumait une passion dévorante entre les deux jeunes femmes. Leurs baisers étaient plus appuyés, plus intenses et chacune essayait de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre.

Tandis qu'Emma recula d'un pas, emportée par l'embrasement de son corps contre celui de la Reine, elle glissa sur les quelques feuilles mortes trempés sur le sol. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se détacher des lèvres de la brune, mais pas assez pour lâcher l'emprise qu'elle avait sur sa chemise.

Dans un petit cri de surprise, les deux femmes tombèrent l'une sur l'autre au pied de l'arbre, à moitié sous la pluie.

Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre, se jaugeant… Puis Emma finit par pouffer de rire face à la situation, rapidement rejointe par Regina.

Regina se leva, amusée et tendit sa main à Emma. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se redonner une apparence convenable malgré la pluie l'ayant trempée comme une douche prise habillée.

Emma quant à elle grimaça en se retournant et en voyant son débardeur blanc fichue, tâché de boue à cause de sa chute.

 **« Oh c'est malin. Je vais sentir la forêt maintenant. Je déteste sentir la forêt. Grimaça Emma.**

 **_ Moi aussi, et Dieu sait que Robin pue la forêt. Si je viens ici, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir du paysage. Ricana Regina.**

 **_ Non, c'est pour la beauté de ma jolie crinière blonde. S'exclama Emma en souriant. »**

Regina se contenta de sourire, amusée par l'attitude de la sauveuse.

 **« Quelle prétention. Ricana la brune.**

 **_ Oh pardon votre Majesté. Je voulais dire pour mes beaux yeux. Milles excuses. Répondit Emma en faisant une courbette ridicule. »**

Regina ria de nouveau, amusée. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si légère.

 **« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer avant d'attraper froid. S'exclama Regina en commençant à partir.**

 **_ Hey ! Ce n'est pas une façon convenable de dire au revoir à une princesse telle que moi ! S'exclama Emma d'une voix faussement outrée. »**

Regina se tourna vers la blonde, lui lançant un regard plein de défit. Puis, elle finit par rire en se retournant et en partant, le pas léger.

 **« Laisser la sauveuse plantée comme ça, dans le froid, vous êtes vraiment l'Evil Queen. Quel sadisme. S'exclama Emma. »**

Regina se retourna une dernière fois, un sourire mi amusée, mi sadique sur les lèvres.

 **« A demain Miss Swan. Répondit Regina.**

 **_ C'est ça. Bouda Emma.**

 **_ Ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête, je sais très bien que vous serez là. S'exclama Regina tandis qu'elle était de nouveau de dos, marchant sous la pluie afin de rejoindre sa voiture. »**

Emma sourit et partit elle aussi, le cœur léger. Après une bonne douche, chacune se coucha dans sa demeure respective.

Pour Emma, le sommeil fut lourd et réparateur… Mais il n'en fut pas autant facile pour la brune, dont la nuit alimentait ses nombreuses interrogations.

Elle se posait des questions. Ces flashs… Au fond, elle savait ce qu'ils signifiaient. Emma avait fait certaines choses sous l'emprise des boucles. Des choses intenses, elles avaient eu… un contact physique. Un contact plus profond qu'un simple baiser. Elle avait eu envie de lui en vouloir pour ça, mais en la voyant, toute sa rancœur avait été happé par un sentiment étrange de… bien être. Encore allongée, Regina mit ses mains devant son visage, assaillit par plusieurs évidences qu'elle s'évertuait à nier.

Son cœur battant la chamade, son envie irrépressible de la rejoindre chaque soir dans un endroit qu'elle déteste, sa légèreté après ses rendez-vous, sa capacité à se sacrifier pour elle… Regina ne pouvait pas le nier.

Elle éprouvait bel et bien des sentiments pour Emma. Des sentiments forts, inégalables, probablement aussi intenses que ceux qu'elle avait éprouvés jadis pour Daniel.

Regina souffla lourdement.

Oui mais il y avait Robin. _Ce maudit Robin._

Elle éprouvait une profonde affection pour cet homme. Certes, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Emma était fort, très fort… Mais Regina avait tellement fait souffrir autour d'elle. Elle avait peur de le faire souffrir, lui. Personne dans cette ville ne l'accepterait, tout le monde penserait qu'elle a jeté à Emma un nouveau sort, et puis… Que diraient les habitants ? Deux femmes ? Et qui plus est, la méchante Reine et la sauveuse. C'était irréaliste.

Regina souffla, blessée.

Le lendemain fut rude. Regina était d'une humeur exécrable. Elle pénétra dans le Granny's, sans un sourire, quémandant un café à la louve.

 **« Dure nuit ? Taquina Emma.**

 **_ Mmmh. Répondit Regina, blessée et fatiguée. »**

Emma fronça les sourcils et observa la brune, interrogative.

 **« Tout va bien Regina ? Demanda la blonde.**

 **_ Emma. Est-ce que vous êtes attentionnée de la sorte avec tout le monde ou est-ce juste pour moi ? Demanda Regina, la tête posée sur sa main, accoudée au bar. »**

Emma fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas chez la reine aujourd'hui…

Emma reprit de l'aplomb, et bomba le torse sous le regard amusée de la maire.

« **La seule personne ayant le droit à mon pardon et à mon entière attention se nomme Regina Mills.**

 **_ Sauf quand cette Regina Mills vous demande de lui apporter des dossiers sur son bureau depuis deux semaines n'est-ce pas ? Taquina la brune.**

 **_ Je plaide coupable Majesté. Mon attention s'évanouit comme par enchantement lorsqu'il s'agit d'administration. Une malédiction de plus je suppose. Répondit Emma d'un sourire franc. »**

Regina secoua la tête, amusée tandis que Ruby lui apporta son café fumant et repartit, intriguée par l'attitude des deux jeunes femmes.

 **« Bon. Quel est le problème ? Demanda la blonde.**

 **_ Est-ce que vous avez des principes Emma ? Continua la brune, ignorant la question de son interlocutrice.**

 **_ Des principes ?**

 **_ Oui des principes… de vie. Demanda faussement innocemment la brune.**

 **_ Mmmh oui. J'en ai surtout un. Ne jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Répondit sincèrement la blonde.**

 **_ J'ai l'impression que nous sommes à l'antipode l'une de l'autre. S'amusa à constater Regina.**

 **_ C'est faux. Je dirais plutôt que nous sommes… complémentaires madame le Maire.** Répondit la blonde, d'une répartie à toute épreuve. **Je ne vous ferais jamais de mal sciemment Regina. »**

La blonde prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud surmonté de chantilly. Regina l'observa, touchée et hésitante.

 **« Si vous voulez que je vous rassure sur un point, même si Neal revenait après tout ce temps, même si on recommençait toute cette histoire depuis le début, je continuerais à être de votre côté. Toujours. Répondit d'un ton léger la blonde.**

 **_ Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?**

 **_ Il fut un temps où Henry vous a laissé tomber pour moi. Votre mère vous a laissé tomber pour le pouvoir. Robin vous a laissé tomber pour son ex-femme. Jamais je ne serais capable de vous faire une chose pareille. Répondit Emma, ne se rendant pas compte de l'impact que ses mots avaient chez la reine.**

 **_ Vous n'avez pas peur de vous attirer des foudres à force d'être toujours de mon côté ?**

 **_ Je n'en ai rien à foutre des autres. Je suis là pour vous, alors le regard des gens m'indiffère totalement. Répondit sincèrement Emma. »**

Sans qu'Emma ne s'en rende compte, la maire l'observait d'un regard intense. Oh oui, elle avait pris sa décision, et il lui semblait qu'en réalité, elle avait toujours été prise, depuis très longtemps.

 **« Bon. J'ai du travail. S'exclama la brune. »**

Regina se leva prestement, se tournant vers Emma.

 **« A tout à l'heure Reg- »**

Regina, se retrouvant presque à la hauteur de la blonde, passa une main sur sa nuque et l'amena vers elle dans un baiser aussi surprenant qu'aimant, tendre et naturel.

Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa à tout allure et elle dut se contenir un maximum pour ne pas se détacher d'elle et sauter de joie dans le restaurant tout entier. Si elle s'attendait à ça !

Elle croyait que la brune n'aurait jamais assez de cran pour oser ce genre de choses… Elle pensait qu'elle l'aimait moins que Robin… Force est de constater qu'il n'est jamais bon de sous-estimer Regina Mills.

La brune se détacha lentement d'Emma qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, se délectant de ce baiser volé.

 **« -ina… Finit d'articuler Emma en ouvrant enfin les yeux. Elle déglutit en sentant le parfum encore sucrée de la brune sur ses lèvres.**

 **_ Nous nous voyons ce midi ? Demanda naturellement la brune.**

 **_ Vous enfin, tu, enfin, tu-tu n'es pas censée voir Robin ? Bégaya la blonde.**

 **_ Robin n'est plus un problème maintenant. Et j'ai envie de te voir. Répondit légèrement Regina. »**

Emma observa Regina durant de longues secondes. Etait-elle véritablement en train de faire ce qu'elle était en train de penser ? Abandonner Robin pour… Pour elle ?

Malgré l'apparente anxiété de Regina, Emma contenu son bonheur explosant dans son corps tout entier.

Jamais personne ne l'avait choisi. Jamais personne n'avait eu le cran de tout lâcher pour elle. Emma avait toujours été la roue de secours, un choix secondaire, une option dans la vie des gens en général, tant et si bien qu'elle s'en était habituée.

 **« Tu as envie de me voir… Moi… La sheriff blonde exaspérante… ? Demanda Emma, taquine et amusée. »**

Regina roula des yeux, faussement exaspérée par l'attitude de la sauveuse.

 **« Oui ! Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, nous »**

Regina n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle fut interrompue par les lèvres douces de la sauveuse contre les siennes, qui semblait sourire tendrement. A son tour, elle passa une main dans sa chevelure et se détacha d'elle, triomphante.

 **« Midi c'est très bien. »**

Regina ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et sourit sincèrement à la blonde. Elle se pinça les lèvres, se contenant plus que tout d'exploser elle aussi, de joie. Jamais personne ne s'était préoccupé d'elle, jamais personne ne la traitait ainsi. Tout le monde l'avait toujours abandonné, Regina se sentait si mal aimée… Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Pas avec Emma. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette douce pensée.

Ignorant sciemment les regards aussi surpris, que consternés ou heureux des clients du Granny's, la brune partit, le pas léger.

Lorsque la porte du Granny's fut close, Emma bondit de son siège et entama une danse de la joie sous le regard à la fois surpris et terriblement amusée de Ruby.

 **« Contient ta joie ! S'amusa à lui dire la louve.**

 **_ Hors de question, la femme la plus belle et inaccessible de cette ville vient de m'embrasser. Ça mérite bien une danse de la joie ! Répondit Emma en finissant par s'asseoir sur son siège, sautillant, un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles plaqué sur son visage. »**

Emma ne put s'empêcher de penser, rêveuse, à son rendez-vous du midi avec la reine. Cette femme était tout bonnement… merveilleuse. Et elle revivrait cette journée avec tant de délices, plus que n'importe laquelle des autres journées de sa vie.

Emma souri, rêveuse tandis que la louve continuait de lui parler. Oh oui, elle aimait tellement Regina…

Une tape sur l'épaule sortit Emma de sa rêverie, assez brusquement.

 **« Et donc, est-ce que tu es d'accord ? Demanda Ruby, soucieuse. »**

Emma fit les yeux ronds et souffla. Décidément… Elle ne serait jamais apte à écouter le débit de paroles de Ruby…

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
